Falling Under
by SSA.mGubler
Summary: Start is kinda slow, but it gets better I promise... Dr. Spencer Reid, the BAU's youngest and smartest team member has been hiding a huge part of his past from his team. But, when Agent Rossi's daughter comes out of the darkness and joins the BAU team, Spencer will have to face his past head on and either pick up where he left off, or move on. (Rated M for later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my very first story I am publishing. It will not be perfect, but I hope to improve.

Please Review and be kind. I'm hoping to make this series. Enjoy!

Also, I do not own Criminal Minds, or anything that isn't a OC. Thanks. - Amber

* * *

"We have called in a special agent in who has dealt with these kinds of cases before." Hotch explained to the team during briefing.

She walked in. Long, dark, wavy brown hair. She had her lip pierced, which always drew attention to her full, perfect lips.

"Team, this is Addison."

"Addison Rossi" She smirked, knowing the effect it would have on everyone.

Everyone's jaw dropped, as Addison expected they would.

"David, tell me she's not related to you." Derek said, piecing everything together.

"Team, meet my daughter, Addison Rossi, one of the best profilers I've ever met." David said with pride.

"Are you even qualified?" Garcia asked.

Addison started laughing, almost mockingly.

"My IQ is off the charts and I have several doctorates in things you probably can't even pronounce."

"She's sounding more and more like a girl Reid every second." JJ said.

Reid and Addison's eyes locked.

"Addie, I mean Addison, and I actually know each other, JJ." Reid spoke up.

"So are we the only ones who had no idea Rossi had a genius daughter?" Prentiss asked.

"Spencer and I met long ago at Caltech." Addison explained.

"Let's get back on topic now everyone." Hotch said.

"Addison just recently got back from a secret undercover project that we could use her insight from on for some cases." Rossi said.

"I posed undercover as a 16 year old girl and was held in the worst human trafficking ring I've ever seen in the United States." Addison started.

Spencer's mind was racing. Addison only made Spencer think about Hannah, and that's the last thing he needed on his mind.

They all broke into their own stuff and Addison was paired to work with Spencer.

"You could've told me you were coming here." Spencer said.

"Then that would've ruined my grand entrance." Addison smirked, she did love making an entrance.

"You're just as gorgeous as the first time I saw you." He said.

"So are you, Spence."

"I still think about you." He said.

"I know, I think about you too. But I also heard about Maeve, I'm so sorry, Spence."

"I'm okay now. It took awhile, but you know me..."

"You could've called me."

"I wanted to, but I couldn't let you see me so upset about someone besides you."

"Spencer..."

"I never got over you and then Maeve happened and it was like... I am just a doomed person."

"Don't you ever say that again; our life went in totally different directions and we were too young to understand what we wanted," Addison said, feeling bad.

"Your dad should've at least told me you were coming. I could've prepared emotionally."

"Oh, shut up, now let's get going." Addison laughed. There was something about Addison's laugh that made Spencer feel okay inside, like his heart had never been broken.

Addison walked over to the passenger side of the dark black SUV. Spencer took the driver's seat.

"You're driving really hasn't improved, has it?" Addison giggled.

He rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm going to like having you around." He smiled.

* * *

Addison sat at her desk, yawning. These early mornings were killing her.

"Here," A soft, familiar voice said to her.

"Iced Vanilla lattes still your favorite?" Spencer asked her with a bright smile. Addison loved that smile.

"Yes, thank you, Spence."

"Addison, I need you to brief the team about the things you saw while held in the ring." Hotch said, sternly.

"I know it may be hard to talk about, but this is stuff that the team needs to know since they are targeting this area."

Addison sipped her latte. She nodded, agreeing to speak.

"This ring is capable of just about anything and everything. They currently target ages thirteen through eighteen and hold them indefinitely." Addison said, trying not to show emotion.

"Then why have bodies been found lately that are clearly from that ring?" Morgan asked.

"Once you are past eighteen you are no use to them and they dispose of you. Sometimes you can hide your true age, but most of the time, they have all possible information about you they can get."

"The guy in charge is Daniel Artego. I personally have only seen him a handful of times." Addison added.

"What are they holding these girls for, exactly?" Emily asked.

They run an underground sex trade basically. Clients call for underage girls and they deliver the type of girl they are looking for. If you aren't being used for sexual use, you are used for cleaning services." Addison explained.

"While I was undercover, I managed to see the type of clients they had and they were usually high class men and business men."

"This gets sicker and sicker." Penelope said.

"It is sick, but it's something I lived with for about a year and a half and it was one of the worst things I ever endured. I want to get these assholes shut down."

Then David took over.

"And with the number of bodies that have turned up recently, we have reason to believe that they are back in this area and planning to get more girls to replace the ones they got rid of." He said.

"But what if they were sending us a message? Those girls don't look eighteen." Spencer said.

It got quiet.

"What kind of message would they be trying to tell us?" Derek asked.

"That they're coming for me." Addison said panic in her voice.

"Addison, how did you break your cover?" Hotch asked her.

Addison then, walked out of the room and ran straight to the bathroom. Tears were streaming down her face. How could she have let this happen, she thought.

The door flew open and there stood Spencer.

"Come here" He said and held onto her tightly.

Ironic because Spencer never shows emotions, but he always has for her.

"Spence...I did some bad things." she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay. I have you now."

"You do realize you are in the girls bathroom right now, right?"

"I don't care."

"What's going on between Addison and Reid?" Derek asked as they sat there in silence.

Everyone's eyes darted to Rossi.

"Yeah, there's something between the two of us that we don't know about." JJ said.

"I guess I should explain…" Rossi said.

"Addison and Reid have history together, a lot of history together, part of why she's here and why Reid has been so different since she arrived."

"They used to, date didn't they?!" Emily asked.

Rossi nodded.

"What!" Derek said.

"They met in college and it was an instant connection. They were perfect for each other and then Addison got pregnant."

"Oh my god. They had a baby?!" Penelope asked.

Everyone was shocked.

"They were so young and so ahead of themselves and wanted to continue school and they knew a baby would ruin that. So, Addison carried to term and gave up the baby for adoption. Addison was then given a great school opportunity and she left Reid, but they stayed in contact. They are true soul mates and by me bringing Addison out of the darkness here, it's my way of helping her get the guy she needs to be with."

"Was the baby a girl or boy?" Penelope broke the silence.

"Addison had a healthy baby girl, that Reid named Hannah."

"So as she settles with the huge changes of being out of undercover and settles in as a full time SSA profiler, cut her some slack. She's dealt with some really huge issues for being only twenty-six."

"So she's literally a girl Reid." Derek said.

"Yes, my daughter is basically a female Reid." Rossi laughed.

Addison paused and looked at Spencer.

"Do you ever think about her?" She asked him.

"Every single day." He replied.

"I hope she forgives me one day."

"For what? You did what was best for you, and she will understand that."

"I did some bad things, Spence."

"You said that already. If you want to talk about it you can."

"I got caught in the most worst way ever."

"How did you get caught?"

"I got pregnant and when they took me to get an abortion, the doctor could already tell I had given birth before and they could tell from the size of my hips I was over eighteen."

"I'm just glad you got out safe." he said kissing her forehead.

"But, having that abortion is against everything I believe in and especially for Hannah." Addison cried.

"You did what you had to do to survive, Hannah would understand that." Spencer said, hugging her closer.

"You're the best, Spence."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry if my timelines are tiny bit messed up.

As always, I do not own criminal minds or any of their characters, only my OCs. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Two:

Addison was drenched in sweat. She had just came home from a Saturday morning jog. She was lucky she heard the knock at the door as she had just taken out her headphones.

"Spence...what are you doing here?" Addison asked, letting him in.

"I just, well, I wanted to see you." Addison smiled as he said that. Her face was turning redder than it already was.

"Were you jogging?" He added with a quirky smile. For as long as he'd known Addison, he had never seen her show any interest in exercise.

"Yes, I was. You can't smell me?!" She laughed.

"You never jog!" He said, confused.

"I started running a few months after having Hannah." Addison said softly. She almost hated saying her name because of the emotions it brought to the both of them.

"I wish I could've been there more for you."

"There's nothing you could've done to make me feel better." Addison said, looking at her feet.

"I regret so much about what happened with us." He said. Spencer wanted to rewind time and fix what happened with them.

"I do too. Hannah looked so much like you." Addison said as a tear slipped out of her eye.

"Don't," He said wiping away the tear.

"I threw myself into working harder and taking more and more classes. I wanted to get all of the pregnancy weight off of me."

"You were beautiful pregnant." Spencer said, smiling. Addison blushed; he was so sweet when Addison was pregnant. Spencer would simply touch her stomach or stroke it as they cuddled. There was nothing he wouldn't have done for her or Hannah.

"I still get sent pictures and letters about her." Addison smiled at the memory.

"Me too, she's amazing." He said.

"She's a mini-you."

Spencer laughed. Addison always said that, ever since the moment Hannah was born. Hannah still now, looked just like Spencer. The button nose that was clearly Spencer's as Addison's nose was a tiny bit bigger, the dimples, the curly hair, she was Spencer.

"Maybe you being transferred here was our second chance." He said, blushing.

"I think it was."

He leaned in and gently cupped my face, kissing her sweetly.

"I've thought about kissing you since you walked into the BAU." He said when their lips parted.

"Do you remember that first time we slept together?" Addison asked him.

Spencer immediately laughed, recalling the moment he fumbled with the condom and where to put his hands and so on.

"It was that moment that I realized that you were special." She said.

"So as I mishandle a condom you realize I am special?"

Addison started laughing at the irony of the statement. She remembers how he had no idea how to put it on, so she took over that aspect, even though she was just as clueless.

"No wonder I ended up getting pregnant." Addison laughed.

"Hey, as much as we were doing it, I'm not surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"But you know what, it was what made our relationship unique, we made it through nine months of me throwing up and being uncomfortable, to giving Hannah up, to a semi-normal love life, to growing up." Addison said.

"I just regret one thing." Spencer finally said after a long pause of silence.

"What's that?"

"I shouldn't have let you leave Caltech for Yale." He said, lowering his head. He never regretted anything, but he one hundred percent regretting letting Addison slip through his fingers. He already had a hole in his heard from Hannah, and instead of it getting better, it got worse after Addison left.

"You know I'm the type of girl to run away from my issues."

"I wanted to help you, Addie. We could've made it through together." He said, his voice ragged.

"All that matters is that I'm here now, Spence. I fought for this position so I could be close to you again. I did this for us. I'm the one who fucked up and ran off, not you. You did nothing wrong, Spencer. I did, and I'm trying to fix it!" Addison said, tears now falling from her eyes.

Spencer gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Vous êtes mon éternité." Spencer said, cupping her chin.

"Et jamais nous allons durer." She said leaping into his arms.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, it truly means a lot to me. I hope to get better, so please bear with me.

I however, would like to hear your input on how you like the story and if you have any ideas or suggestions, I would love to hear them! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I have hopefully resolved the tense issue I was having. So sorry, but thank you to whoever sent me the review!

As always, I do not own anything except my OCs.

* * *

Chapter Three:

"How are we even going to explain this to the team?" Spencer asked Addison as they cuddled in Addison's bed. They had spent the entire night together, talking and making love.

"I don't know, silly. Your guess is as good as mine." She groaned, rolling over on her side. Spencer's eyes darted over to her behind. He always loved her ass, he liked all of her, but there was something about the way she stood with her hips popped that drove him insane.

"You're staring at my ass again, aren't you?"

Spencer laughed, "Maybe." She already knew he was. Nothing ever changed about that boy.

"What did you do with your life before you were undercover?" Spencer asked her. Since there was such a huge gap between the times they were together till now.

"Well, I really worked to get into the Sex crimes and Human Trafficking, I felt that was where I needed to be. I wanted to help those who had been through things similar to what I had been through myself."

Spencer knew exactly what she was talking about, although he wishes he could forget.

"But I got involved in dating a guy I met through the unit, he was just a New York City police officer, but there was so much off about him." Addison explained, her voice getting soft. Spencer listened; he could listen to her talk about anything. Her voice was soothing to him.

"I went under cover, as you know, but it was after that I realized I needed to be somewhere else. And then Dad called and that was that." Addison sighed a breath of relief. There was so much of her past she just didn't want to get into at the moment.

"Hey, you want some food, Addie?" He read her mind.

Spence graciously offered to go pick up Chinese food while Addison showered and then they planned to watch Doctor Who, both of their favorite. Addison knew it wouldn't take him too long to get back, so she quickly stripped off her clothes and got into the shower. The water was cold, but she didn't care. As she finished, she wrapped the towel around herself, her hair dripping wet.

As she slipped on a bra and panties, her bedroom door flew open.

"Addie, I'm ba-" He stopped when he realized she was nearly naked.

"I'm sorry." Spencer said, looking away, but happy for his eidetic memory.

"You act like you've never seen me naked before, Spence." She laughed, throwing on a t-shirt and gym shorts.

"I just…"

"What?"

"I couldn't help but remember the first time I saw you."

Addison smiled, walking over to him. "You brought food, right?" Spencer immediately started laughing.

"Leave it to you to make a romantic moment about food." He said, intertwining their fingers and leading her out to the kitchen.

"I got your favorite."

"You didn't forget the…"

"The crab puffs? You know I don't forget anything." He smiled.

Addison leaned over all the food and went straight for the fortune cookies, like she always does. She quickly unwrapped the foil with an eager look on her face. This was why Chinese food was her favorite. She immediately read what he cookie said.

" _Your past will make it's way into your present, and it will not be good for you and those close to you."_

She was puzzled, never had she had such a negative fortune.

"What did it say, Adds?" Spencer asked.

She snapped out of the deep thought she was in, "Oh, you know the usual crap."

"Just finish your noodles." Addison said, taking a bite of her food.

* * *

"Hey Addison!" Garcia's voice filled the entire room almost instantly.

Addison had just walked into the office, latte in her hand.

"What's up, tulip?" Addison asked her.

"Did you just call me Tulip?" Penelope asked, she was definitely called a lot of things, but Tulip was not one of them.

"Anyways, these were left here for you addressed to Agent A. Rossi." She handed Addison a vase full of gorgeous sunflowers, her favorite.

"Thank you" She smiled, quickly grabbing the note off the vase.

"Who are those from?" Spencer asked, kissing her cheek.

"Don't be silly, clearly these are from you."

Spencer was immediately confused.

"Those aren't from me, Adds." He said, thinking about who could possibly be sending his girlfriend flowers, let alone at work.

"Let me read the card…" Addison said softly.

" _Addison Renee Rossi, I remembered how much you loved sunflowers…I will see you soon."_

A cold shiver ran down her spine. This couldn't possibly have anything to do with her fortune cookie. It was after all, just a cookie.

"Could it be from a friend?" Spencer asked her as he saw the concern on her face.

"Yeah, that's probably it. I was supposed to invite Charlotte over some time, it's probably just from her." She tried to sound convincing even though she knew it was something more than that. Spencer smiled, now moving to his desk.

Popping up her e-mails, Addison's mind was anywhere but work related. She scrolled through, reading all of her urgent messages right away, but then another e-mail popped straight into her inbox. She clicked it, pulling it up.

To: (Addison's E-mail)

From: (No reply e-mail account)

Subject: Get Ready

Addison,

Did you get my flowers? I'm assuming that you did, well, I know you did because I watched the delivery man deliver them. I even watched you walk into the building, you sure haven't changed…not one bit. Except, I'm not too sure about that Dr. Reid, he was never good for you…I was…and I've come to reclaim what is mine. I look forward to talking with you some more…and I am terribly sorry you cannot reply to this, I am just playing things safe. I will reach out to you again soon. Stay beautiful my darling, I love you. –

It was that moment Addison realized who this was, and how awful this was for herself and even Spencer. Her fortune was right. This was not going to end well.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. You suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Much love! More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I just want to say, thank you all so much for reading and for following my story!

I want to personally thank, Samii, you've given me the confidence to publish my story. And to the two people who left reviews, you have inspired me further and I hope you guys keep giving me your ideas! I love them! Feel free to private message me your ideas too! Much love, Amber

I do not own Criminal Minds, only my OCs.

* * *

Chapter Four:

"Addison, is everything okay?" Derek asked her as she started losing color in her face.

"I-I-I'm fine." She stuttered. She couldn't tell anyone about this. No one.

"If you say so, little one." Derek had started calling her 'little one.' Addison didn't mind that though, clearly the name 'kid' was already associated with Spencer, he had to call her something.

She decided to keep the e-mail to herself; she didn't want to worry Spencer. Plus, if it was whom she assumed it was from, Declan was harmless. She had a restraining order.

"How're you feeling, kiddo?" Rossi asked her with that proud smile he had.

"I'm good, what makes you ask, old man?"

"You're glowing, you haven't looked happy for awhile…just thought I would ask."

David had a feeling that it had to do with Spencer, but he was never too sure. His daughter always had a way of surprising him when he thought he had it all figured out.

"You're nosey, pops." She smirked.

"What did you do this weekend, wait, who did you do this weekend?" Addison's jaw dropped as the words came out of her father's mouth. But, she was not completely surprised coming from him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said, getting up walking over to Reid's desk, sitting down on top of his desk, crossing her legs. She looked back over to her father, winking.

David standing watching his daughter smile and laugh with Reid was like seeing a whole new person come out of Addison. He quickly went into a flashback…

" _Dad, he's amazing…you would love him!" Addison squealed from the other end of the phone._

" _He's probably not THAT great."_

" _You're right, he's better. And did I mention he's actually as smart as me, maybe smarter!"_

" _Don't murder him just because he's smarter than you, we've talked about this." David joked. Although he wouldn't ever be completely shocked if he found out Addison hurt someone just because they beat her at a game of chess._

" _Remember when I told you I would rather die than be a profiler like you?" David laughed on the other line._

" _Yes, I remember that."_

" _I think maybe I've changed my mind." She said, hoping he would approve._

" _You have plenty of time to decide what you want to do, Addie."_

" _I need to tell you something, Daddy…" Her voice was shaking now._

" _What is it?"_

" _Never mind, Spencer's back I'll talk to you later, daddy…I love you…stay safe." And just like that the call ended._

* * *

A new day, a new adventure was what Addison always told herself. She was woken up at two in the morning for a case. She grabbed her go bag and sped off in her Audi R8. Not many people knew Addison had a true obsession with cars, especially expensive ones.

Addison was stuck listening to Penelope rant about some sort of knitting project, and poor Derek looked like a lost puppy. Addison looked no better, as she wasn't caffeinated. Then she moved past Penelope and Derek, hugging Spencer and greeting him with a kiss. They hadn't seen each other since the day before.

"How did you sleep?" Spencer asked her, perky.

"Don't even start…" Addison muttered.

"You haven't had coffee today, have you?" She shook her head.

"Shutting up now then." Spencer said, pulling the chair out for Addison.

"A few hours ago, a gunman killed three people inside a downtown Chicago diner, was then taken down by a casually dressed off-duty officer, who happened to be in the diner at the time of the shooting." Penelope addressed the team.

"Why are we being called in for? Looks like they got the guy." Derek asked, feeling they were wasting their time and how he would've rather be back in bed.

Garcia then explained the logistics behind the case and why they were called in. "Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said, getting up from his chair.

"Seems other than late night cravings there were no other connections." David noted as they were on the jet.

"Looks although he was born into a high-risk lifestyle." Spencer spoke, his hand resting on Addison's upper thigh.

"On two occasions he was removed from his mother's custody." Addison said going along with what Spencer had just noticed.

"I find it interesting that despite all of that, he still managed to get good grades." Blake said.

* * *

When they landed, Addison and Spencer went straight to the medical examiner's office.

"Oh, the smell of a dead body." Addison said, almost creepily.

"I always said that was why you wanted this kind of job." Spencer laughed, thinking back to their college days.

" _But wouldn't being a medical examiner be like the coolest thing?" Addison asked as they cuddled on the couch._

" _Sounds too dark for me." He responded._

" _But the mystery of how they died and finding out things they might not even known about themselves just sounds too awesome." She said, resting her hand on her ever-growing stomach._

" _We both know in your condition if you stepped into a morgue right now you would puke instantly." He wasn't wrong._

 _Addison immediately started crying._

" _Oh my gosh, Addie, I was just joking, I'm so sorry!" Spencer hugged me tightly._

" _I hate this." She cried, tears streaming down her face._

" _What do you hate?" He asked her._

" _I hate that I am making myself go through this knowing I'm getting nothing out of this."_

" _You're giving her life." He said, kissing her forehead._

" _But…what if we kept her?" She looked up at him._

 _His eyes were sad._

" _Then we would have to give up what we are here for."_

 _She cried harder._

" _I don't want to give her away." She screamed._

 _Spencer rubbed her back; he wanted to keep her too._

" _Everyone either dies or leaves in my life." She sobbed._

" _I'm not going anywhere, Addie." He said softly._

" _You will, once she's born we will never make it without her." She said, darkness falling over her eyes._

" _Don't say that, babe…" Spencer said, getting sad._

" _It's true. Either you won't be able to take it or I won't. I'll be lucky to not hang my neck the second they take her away."_

" _You say that one more time and I'm calling your Dad again."_

 _She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Go right ahead."_

" _We are doing the right thing, Addie." He said._

" _How do you know that?"_

" _Because do you really want to call your Dad and tell him you're pregnant and you're too far in to get rid of it?" He said bluntly._

 _Her eyes filled back up with tears._

" _I hate you!" She screamed, running out of the apartment._

Spencer frowned at that thought of how things used to be. He almost couldn't believe how mean he was at times.

They soon arrived to the coroner's office.

"It was a single gunshot wound to the chest." The M.E. stated.

"He was dead before paramedics arrived." She added.

"Where are those marks from?" Addison asked, pointing.

"That, I am still trying to determine."

"Have you gotten back the toxicology reports?" Spencer asked.

"He was clean. No drugs or alcohol." She replied.

"Was this everything he had with him?"

She nodded.

"Why doesn't he have a phone? That's uncommon for someone his age to not have a cell phone on his or her body." Addison said.

"Most of our street kids have many issues and are malnourished, he doesn't show any of this."

"So whoever this kid was, he was well fed and groomed."

"Addie, look at these multiple spiral fractures on both arms." Spencer showed me.

"When I did the X-Rays I noticed those and it was evident that those fractures never healed."

"Typically you only see those in cases of abuse with toddler and young children, not someone Gavin's age." Spencer rambled.

"Looking at this, whoever did this literally twisted his arms until they broke." Addison noted.

"Were you able to occur if these injuries occurred before or after he was reported missing?"

"My best guess is around six months ago."

"That rules out the mom and boyfriend."

"Then who did it?" Spencer asked.

"Probably the unsub." Addison replied, they had gotten all of the information that they needed.

* * *

On the drive back to the station, Addison remained quiet. She was trying to piece everything together before Spencer came up with some valid conclusion. He was always smarter and faster than her.

"Did you feel a thrill as you walked into the M.E.'s?" Spencer asked her, keeping his eye on the street.

"Not as much as I used to, maybe it was because it was a pretty simple open and shut gun shot case." She replied, picking at her finger nails.

"You're nervous." He noted.

"And you get that conclusion why?"

"Because you are chipping the nail polish off, you only do that when you're nervous."

"Shut up." She said playfully.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He said, rubbing her thigh with one hand.

"I'm hungry." She groaned.

"Of course you are, what do you want?"

"Anything but tacos." She laughed.

"Still can't eat that?" He asked.

"Don't even get me started." She laughed.

" _Team, meet David Rossi." Hotch said happily._

 _Spencer's stomach dropped. He knew this was coming but he was hoping this was a nightmare he would wake up from._

 _David Rossi smiled, but then saw Reid. His eyes looked sad._

" _Spencer, a word please." David said._

 _Spencer's whole body felt numb, wake up!_

" _Sir…" He said, softly._

" _I didn't find out till this morning that you worked with this team." David started._

" _I almost decided not to come."_

" _I don't really know what to say, sir." Spencer said, looking down at his feet._

" _Addison won't talk to me."_

" _That makes two of us."_

" _I almost wish her mother was alive, she probably could've gotten through to her." David said._

 _Spencer felt sadness sweep over his whole mind._

" _I tried to fix things…" Spencer said._

" _I know you did, kid."_

" _Where is she now?"_

 _David shook his head._

" _You know that girl is my whole world…I still have so much I want to know about what happened with you, her, and Hannah."_

" _Ask me, anything."_

" _Why did you give her up? Why didn't you reach out to me, I have more than enough money for god sakes!" David nearly yelled._

 _Spencer's eyes filled with tears._

" _We both had so much we wanted to continue at school…we had so much ahead of us to just quit and we both know Addie couldn't be a stay at home mom."_

" _God Dammit, Spencer. I know Addie would've never given her away if it weren't for you!"_

" _Do you realize that I, myself was trying to get through school, and support my sick mother and not to mention your daughter who was miserable the entire nine months, and to make it worse that poor baby and I have a chance of having Schizophrenia! Where the hell were you, David? Addie tried to reach out to you!"_

" _Don't you dare make this MY fault!" David shouted._

" _I'm not the one who managed to get someone pregnant and killed all in nine months." Spencer was shocked at his statement. He had crossed a line._

" _I raised Addison just fine, I didn't take the easy way out."_

" _I loved her with everything in me, sir. She was my lifeline, she didn't even tell me she was giving birth!" Spencer cried._

" _Wait, you weren't even there when Hannah was born?" His whole tone changed._

" _No…Addie's water broke while she was on the way to class, I was in a class, she went to the hospital and delivered her within three hours, she had been in labor for hours without telling me she was in pain."_

" _She's a tough girl…much like her mom was."_

" _Do you realize how terrified I was she was going to die during child birth because of her mother?"_

" _What happened to her mother was beyond rare…but, I would've been scared for her too." David was now understanding his reasoning._

" _The second Addie had Hannah, she called me crying and I ran all the way there, missing the rest of my classes. I stayed with her every moment, when the birth parents came, the look on Addie's face…it's something that will haunt me every day of my life."_

" _To watch a mother give up her baby so that she could give her a better life, it was the ultimate sacrifice. She wanted nothing but the best for Hannah, and so did I."_

 _David hugged Spencer._

" _I owe you an apology."_

" _For?"_

" _You took care of my baby, even when I know it couldn't have been easy. You were strong for being so young, you two are made for each other."_

" _I'm not sure about that anymore, sir."_


	5. Chapter 5

AU: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think.

I as always, do not own Criminal Minds or any of their characters or sayings, anything! I only own my OCs! Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter Five:

The plane landed, right on schedule at seven in the evening.

"You kiddos have plans for the night?" David asked Spencer and Addison.

Addison looked at Spencer, and they nodded in unison.

"What do you have in mind, pops?"

"I was thinking a home cooked Italian meal and you two can stay in one of the guest rooms." He suggested.

Spencer smiled; he loved spending time with Addison no matter what they were doing.

When they got to David's impressive home, they were quickly overwhelmed by the smell of cooking. They had stopped by Addison's place so they could get cleaned up first and grab some essentials. She was almost excited she was having a sleepover at her dad's house.

"Wine?" David offered his daughter.

"You know me, I can't ever deny fine Italian wine!" She smiled, taking the glass.

"We both know how wine effects you, Addie." Spencer laughed.

"Come on you two, loosen up, we solved a case!"

"What did you end up making, sir?" Spencer asked David. The 'sir' always made Addison remember when they were just kids.

"I decided to make some classic dishes, you'll have to wait and see." David said, stirring whatever was in his pot.

Addison smiled as the smell of home cooked food filled her nostrils.

"You should've let me help cook, Dad." Addison said, stirring one of the pots.

"It's my treat, I hardly ever get to cook for my daughter."

"I'm going to go put our stuff in one of the spare bedrooms." Spencer said, going up the stairs. He looked around, as it's been awhile since he's been here.

There were photos of Addison all over the home. She was clearly the center of his world. He stopped when he came to a picture of Addison with shorter wavy hair, holding a brunette girl around four years old. Addison had the biggest smile on her face, as the little girl gazed into her eyes. Spencer's heart tugged, that was Hannah with her. Why hadn't he known that she had been with her? His whole mind filled with so many questions for Addison. Spencer was quickly trying to do the math to figure out Hannah's exact age. Spencer was four years older than Addison that he remembered. He was eighteen when Hannah was born, and it had been twelve years since then, so Hannah was twelve by now. He sighed as he realized Addie had probably been having visits with Hannah all this time, but how? It looked as if Hannah knew that was her biological mother. He was confused, but brushed it off. He didn't need to question Addie. Not now.

"Spencer! Dinner!" He heard Addie's voice yell from downstairs.

During dinner, Spencer's head was spinning. He had way too much on his mind.

"This is amazing, Dad." Addison spoke, mouthful of pasta.

"Didn't I teach you not to talk with your mouthful?"

"Nope, never." She laughed.

"So Spencer, how is your mother doing?" David inquired.

Spencer was caught off-guard, not expecting him to ask that.

"She's…good, I still write her everyday." He smiled, but continued to eat.

"That's good, I'm sure he loves hearing from you."

Addison put her hand on Spencer's knee, her hand going farther and farther up. Spencer looked at her, mouthing "not here."

Addison smirked, looking at her father who was popping another wine bottle, she smiled to herself, getting an idea.

"Shit, sorry." She said, as water spilled all over Spencer and herself.

"Addie, need a Sippy cup next time?" David joked, getting a towel to clean it up.

"I think we need to get changed out of these wet clothes." Addison said, side eyeing Spencer with a wink.

Spencer knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Go ahead." David said.

Addie nearly jumped out of her chair, pulling Spencer up the stairs to the bedroom. She threw him against the wall, next. Kissing him and lowering her hands to his belt.

"God dammit, Spence." She breathed.

Spencer's body was reacting; he lifted her top off her head and unsnapped her bra.

"Can we get into the bedroom before you make me exposed?" He laughed at her comment, lifting her up. Her legs straddled his hips. He gently laid her down on the bed.

"Come here, ma douce." She loved it when he spoke French to her, always remembering how they met.

His shirt came off next, Addison still fumbling with his belt.

"Let me help you, babe." Spencer said, freeing the belt. She smiled, unzipping his jeans, freeing his huge erection next. She held his entire length in her hands, teasing him.

"Please, Addie…" Spencer begged. He then, slid her jeans off, and threw her panties across the room.

She sat up, loosening up her grip.

"Let me do the work, baby." She said, getting on top of him, her hips digging into him.

"Fuck, I don't have a condom, babe." Spencer said looking at her.

"It'll be okay, gotta love a little risk." She smiled.

"Just put my mind at ease, when was your last period?"

"How fucking romantic Spencer, I'm due to start any day." She said.

"We're probably okay then." Spencer smiled.

She then lowered herself onto him, filling herself. She moved her hips, rubbing herself up against him.

"I love you, Addie." He said, kissing her again.

"Forever and always." She said, and released a moan.

Spencer was so close to his release, but he always waited for her to let go first. He could feel her tighten around him and she moaned, finding her release, Spencer following her lead.

"I can never get enough of you, Spence." She said, out of breath.

* * *

Addie was woken by a knock at the door. She had stayed the night at her dad's house again, but Spencer went back to his place. Throwing on her robe, she opened the door.

"Something was taped to the front door today…it was addressed to you." David said, handing her the note.

"Weird, but thank you. I'll be down in a minute."

"Take your time, I like having you here." He smiled at her.

She glanced at the envelope, opening it.

"Dearest Addie, It's me again…did you have a nice sleepover at your daddy's mansion? I never got the privilege of meeting your dad, was I not good enough for that? What does that Dr. Reid have that I don't? I will talk to you again soon. Can't wait till we see each other face to face again…soon darling, don't worry… - D."

Well, shit.

* * *

Hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it! I hope to add my fluffy stuff like that.

Please feel free to review and give me your ideas on what you would like to see happen next. I always have a general idea, but am always willing to switch my ideas up to please you guys! Thanks so much, love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I apologize for this being a shorter chapter, I just wanted to end this as a semi-cliff hanger. Anyways, hope you love it!

As always, I do not own Criminal Minds or any of their characters, I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter Six:

The knock on the door was enough to have Addison screaming. Her head was pounding, her stomach in knots. She opened the door, allowing Spencer to come in.

"You don't look too good, you alright dear?" Spencer asked her, kissing her cheek. He always knew when something was up with her.

"I just really feel like shit today."

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"No, I woke up in a pool of my own blood, much worse than waking up on the wrong side of my bed." She groaned.

Spencer immediately felt bad. He knew her periods were tough and miserable on her, remembering the old days.

" _Addie, please tell me what's wrong?"_

 _Addison was in tears, hysterically crying and rambling incoherently._

" _Talk to me, Addie, baby." Spencer begged, pulling her in for a hug._

" _Breathe, baby, whatever it is, we can talk about it."_

 _She looked up at him._

" _I…I got my period." She said softly._

 _Spencer was confused, this was the first time she ever discussed her girl issues with him. Not that he minded it was a natural process, not bothersome at all._

" _I don't have any tampons…"_

 _Then he understood._

" _It's okay, Addie. I'll go get you some." He said, smiling at her. It was no big deal for him._

" _Don't act like this doesn't gross you out."_

" _Addison Renee Rossi, look at me." He said, caressing her face._

" _It is not gross, it is natural, and not a big deal to me. I am happy to take care of you and make things easier on you."_

 _She finally smiled._

" _Do you even know how to pick out tampons?" She laughed._

" _I'm pretty sure it isn't that hard."_

 _Spencer left and came back, handing her the shopping bag._

" _You got more than just tampons." She laughed._

" _Look inside."_

 _As she pulled out the box of tampons, she also noticed a pint of her favorite ice cream._

" _Spence, you are the best boyfriend in the entire world." She said, hugging him tightly._

" _Just remember, you can talk to me about anything, baby."_

As he came out of the thoughts in his mind, he saw her whole face was pale.

"Addie?" He asked as she passed out, catching her. He almost forgot this was always one of her monthly issues.

He gently placed her in her bed, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Hotch, I don't think Addison and I are going to make it in today." He said.

"Everything okay, Reid?"

"I think so, Addison passed out, might take a trip to the ER, but I'm going to stay with her." He explained.

"Is that normal for her?"

"Every month if you catch what I mean." Spencer said, trying not to get into detail.

"Ah, understood. No problem, hope she feels better and will see you two tomorrow." Hotch said, then ending the call.

"Did I…?" Addison asked, coming to.

Spencer nodded.

"Come here, let's get you a warm bath, sweetheart." Spencer smiled, helping her up.

* * *

"Rossi and Reid won't be in today." Hotch said to the team.

David looked confused, he hadn't heard from his daughter.

"They should be back tomorrow just in time to help us with a fairly local case." Hotch continued.

"My turn to speak now." Penelope said, now standing in front of everyone.

"We are being asked by local authorities to help out, they aren't sure if it's serial or not, but they think it will be."

"The Winston family was brutally murdered last night." She went on, showing extremely graphic photos.

"The parents were shot in the head and it gets worse for their daughter, who was stabbed over twenty times." She sighed.

"Damn, massive overkill on the daughter." Morgan noted.

"How old was the daughter?" JJ asked, masking her emotions about her own son.

"Hannah Winston was almost twelve years old." Penelope answered.

"What made them think this wasn't a personal attack and that it could lead to a serial?"

"Hold onto your seat hot stuff, because I've got answers for you."

"The Winston family reported to the police several days before they were murdered. They had received phone calls and several letters about coming and taking 'her' and all sorts of creepy things." She explained.

"This case is very local, so I want Rossi and Morgan to head to the medical examiners and JJ, I need you to interview their families."

* * *

"Did the team get a case?" Addison asked Spencer as they cuddled.

"Yeah, it's local."

"Oh, really?" Addison said, picking her phone up.

"Hey, my sweet sick little puppy, whatcha need?" Garcia greeted.

"Case files, I wanna see!"

"Already sent and done."

"You're the best."

"Tell me something I don't know, sugar." Garcia said, ending the call.

"You are a workaholic, you know?" Spencer asked her.

"I'm aware, but if it's local I like knowing." She said, even though her mind was in many other directions.

Addison pulled out her tablet. Unlike Spencer, Addison loved technology. He groaned as she pulled it out.

She began reading all of the information they had. A family of three; Mother and Father shot, daughter was stabbed repeatedly. She began looking for more information on the daughter, there was major overkill on her.

"It seems like the daughter was the target of his rage." Addison said, pointing to her tablet.

"Interesting, what would a child have done to enrage him so much?" Spencer went into profiler mode quick.

"Her name was Hannah." Spencer spoke, voice shaking.

Addison's heart dropped, quickly reading everything over.

"Looks like the family received calls and notes prior to this." Spencer noted.

"Were the letters signed?"

"Just by 'D'" Spencer replied.

"Fuck!" Addison screamed, tears filling her eyes.

"What is going on?"

"I have something I need to tell you and I need you to remain calm and not be mad at me…" Addison said softly.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please keep sending me your ideas, I love hearing them and growing off them! Please review and follow! More will come! Much love!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I was so busy yesterday so this chapter was pushed back till today. I will try my best to get another one out by tonight or maybe tomorrow.

Enjoy, also check out the link in my bio for some awesome stuff!

* * *

Chapter Seven:

"God dammit, Addison, do you know what this means?!" Spencer nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry…" Addison was crying. She was so mad at herself for letting things get this far.

"I…I…I…was beaten bloody every day for a year…" Addison finally said, sobbing.

Spencer's eyes immediately got sad. He was upset that she was keeping things from him, but the thought of anyone hurting her was enraging.

"We dated and things were normal, for awhile…then something happened, he completely changed like into a whole different person." She remembered everything so clearly.

"Why did you put up with it for so long?" Spencer finally asked. He knew Addison better than anyone, she wouldn't put up with that for the hell of it.

She bit her lip, wondering whether she should tell him everything.

"There were a few reasons why I stayed, Spence."

"Tell me everything." Spencer said, motioning her to sit down next to him. He was a bit calmer.

"Okay, so you know that Declan was in the local police officer in New York City, but what you don't know is I moved around a few other times." She sighed. Did she really need to tell him?

"What was making you move so much?" He was clueless for once in his life.

"I…I…I was staying close to Hannah and her family." She was shaking as the words came out of her mouth.

Spencer's head was spinning, why would she do that?

"How often did you see her, Addison? I saw there are pictures of you with her."

"I saw her a few times, but not often enough for it to make an impression on her. She didn't need to be confused about who her family was."

"When you left me for Yale, you left to follow Hannah…didn't you?" Spencer was on the verge of crying.

She nodded, sobbing again.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Spencer."

"Why couldn't you just talk to me, Addison, why was it so fucking hard for you to open up to me?" Spencer was yelling again.

"You and I were never going to last past school and you know it." Addison said, getting up.

"Addison! Where do you think you're going?"

"I will never be good enough for you. I never was. I'm too fucked up for you to ever understand or want to be with. For god sake's look at me! I have way too many problems."

Spencer loved how she was though. Her dark make-up, lip piercing, and tattoo made up the person she was. He loved that she was a rebel.

"Addison, stop. Talk to me!" Spencer begged. He did not want to loose her again.

"I can't…" She said, walking out the door.

* * *

Addie's adrenaline was pumping. This was her passion, but no one knew. No one _could_ know. It would destroy everything she's worked for.

"Four…" Addison revved the Lamborghini up.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

She pushed the gas, throwing the car in drive. Keeping her eyes on the wheel, her mind on the prize.

Sharp turn after sharp turn, her Lambo was nearly in the air. Her speed was up to 170, her max was 202.

"I told you if you came near her I would destroy you." She said through her earpiece to the other driver.

"Loosen up, And you'll never beat me this way."

"Never said I wanted to win, regardless I'm going to kick your ass either on these roads or in your face." She said, gripping the steering wheel for another sharp turn.

"You know…I should tell you something."

She wanted to ignore him.

"And what's that?" She asked, anyways.

"I lied."

"What?"

"I already have her, bitch." He said.

"Declan!" She screamed, as the side of her car slammed against his, flipping her Lambo over.

Addison went black as the entire car rolled over, making a complete flip. Declan was watching, with a smile on his face. He probably should've mentioned that Hannah was in the back of his Maserati tied up, but he didn't want to ruin that surprise. Declan wanted to wait and see if the car would explode, killing her, but he already heard sirens so he quickly drove off.

"FUCK" Addison screamed, realizing she was upside down in her Lambo.

The sirens were blaring.

"Holy shit" She heard a first responder say from outside the wreckage that she was trapped in.

"Hello, is someone in there?"

"YES! Help me!" Addison screamed, her whole body numb.

"Ma'am we're gonna get you out of there." The man said.

"My name is Addison Rossi, I'm an FBI agent." She said, then going black again.

"Someone call Quantico now!" The guy yelled.

* * *

Agent Hotchner was sitting in the BAU going over everything he had on the new family involved in their case, when his phone rang. Morgan, Rossi, and JJ were right there going over the files with him.

"Hotchner? Repeat that, are you sure? We are on our way." He said, ending the call.

"Guys, there's been an accident." Hotch said, standing up.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked seeing the panic in his eyes.

"Addison flipped her car in what looks like an intentional wreck." Hotch said.

Rossi nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Where is she?!" David demanded.

"Dave, calm down, there is little known at this moment."

"I'm getting to the scene." David said.

"No, I need you at the Trauma unit when they bring her in, you need to be there in case…"

David's whole face turned white. He was not about to loose his baby girl. He went straight out the door.

"Sir…it was that bad?" JJ asked, trying not to cry.

Hotch nodded.

"She flipped…multiple times."

"Is Reid…" Morgan asked, nearly choking.

"Reid was not in the car, Reid doesn't even know." Hotch said.

"I'll go get Reid and take him to the hospital."JJ said, leaving the room.

"Morgan, come with me to the wreckage, Addison is still in the car right now, they can't get her out."

"Sir, why did you send everyone to the hospital if she's still at the scene?"

"They are almost certain she is already dead or she will be as soon as they remove her from the vehicle." Hotch said.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own Criminal minds or anything, just my OCs.

* * *

Chapter Eight:

"How…what…She literally just left." Spencer was in tears.

"Spence, just remain calm, everything will be okay." JJ said, driving.

"I just don't understand…"

"Morgan and Hotch are headed to the sight…"

"I want to see it." Spencer said. He wanted to see where it happened.

"Spence…"

"Please"

JJ nodded, changing directions, they weren't very far at all, just a few streets over. There were flashing lights everywhere as they approached the wreck sight.

"Why are there so many cops?" Spencer asked, quickly getting out the SUV.

Then he saw. The car was upside down. Spencer ran towards it, JJ shortly behind him.

"Reid, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked him, trying to get into his view.

"She's still in there isn't she?" Spencer pushed past him.

"Why aren't any of you trying to get her out?" Spencer yelled at the firefighters around him.

"They are, kid!" Morgan said.

"Is she…" JJ started to ask.

"No, she's alive, but in and out of consciousness." Hotch replied.

"Addison, baby, can you hear me?" Spencer was kneeling on the ground right next to the upside-down drivers seat.

"S-S-S-Spence…" She said softly, her breath was ragged from the pressure of the vehicle.

"Addie, everything is going to be okay." Spencer said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Do you…remember the…first time…we met?" Addison asked, taking in a huge breath. Her eyes were heavy, she felt numb.

"Of course I do, baby." Spencer smiled between his tears as he recalled that moment.

 _Spencer walked into Caltech's student library. He had been here many times, but he always felt at home here. Being almost seventeen he had accomplished so much at such a young age._

 _How old are you?" A sweet, kind voice asked._

 _He looked down at the quite short, dark haired girl. She had some spark about her, maybe it was the double lip piercing, or the purple hair dye poking out of her long locks. He smiled instantly._

" _I'm seventeen," He replied, his heart was racing._

" _I knew you had to be one of my kind."_

" _One of your kind?" He asked, laughing._

" _You know, too smart for college."_

" _I'm Spencer Reid." He smiled._

" _Addison Rossi, most amazing person you'll ever meet." She smiled; it was intoxicating, perfect white teeth flashing him._

 _Spencer had never really felt like this towards a girl before. Addison could tell the effect she had on him._

" _Do you like coffee?" Addison asked him, smiling._

" _I sure do!" He replied, quickly._

" _Why don't we go get some pre-study drinks then, Spencer," She was blushing._

" _Sounds good to me." He smiled, opening the door for her._

As the happy thoughts left his mind, Spencer kept his eyes on Addison, still trapped.

"We're ready to get her out, we have everything in place." The EMT told Spencer and the rest of the group.

"There's a very strong chance she will code as we remove the vehicle, but we are standing by here with defibrillator, we will get her heart started, hopefully and then get her into the ambulance, immediately and get surgery."

"Spencer, come stand back here with me." JJ suggested.

"I'm not leaving her."

"Come one, kid." Morgan started.

"NO! I am the reason she left the apartment to begin with, if it weren't for me she wouldn't have left and she wouldn't be almost dying right now!" Spencer yelled.

Morgan nodded at Hotch.

"Okay, Addison, we are about to start."

"Wait…" Addison spoke softly.

"What is it, honey?"

"Declan…he has Hannah…" Addison said, a tear falling from his face.

"GO" And just like the Lamborghini was off Addison and her eyes rolled back, coding.

"Addison!" Spencer cried.

"I've got her." One of the EMT's said, carefully moving over her body.

There was blood everywhere, you couldn't even tell where the blood was coming from.

"She's bleeding internally."

"Ready...three…two…one…clear!" Addison's whole body shook as they shocked her bare chest.

"No response." One EMT said.

"Charging…Clear!"

"We've got a pulse, get her into the ambulance, now!" One EMT said loudly.

"Let me go with her." Spencer said.

"Spence…"

"Come quick, and stay in the back." The driver said.

Spencer hopped in.

"What is your relationship with this woman?" One of the EMTs asked him as they controlled the bleeding on Addison's torso.

"That's irrelevant, save her life!" Spencer responded, meanly.

"Call the hospital, she's lost a lot of blood."

"Her blood type is O positive." Spencer rambled. His mind was racing over every conversation they've ever had.

"Is she allergic to anything?"

"Latex" Spencer said quickly.

"Anything else that could affect anything?"

"She's given birth before, her IQ is high so don't mess her brain up, She's also on her period if that makes any bit of difference." Spencer could've told them her whole life story, but that was unneeded.

"Okay, we need to get her into surgery as soon as we get there." They told Spencer.

He nodded, he wanted to stay with her, but knew this was necessary.

As soon as the ambulance came to a complete stop, they rushed her out, Spencer following behind quickly. David saw them coming through the emergency entrance and ran right over.

"Oh god…" David said.

"She coded…twice…" Spencer said, crying.

"She swore she would stop…" David said, crying too.

"Stop what?"

"Racing" David replied, lowering his head.

"She was racing?"

"She was using her Lamborghini, she only uses that for racing." David said.

"The police said it looked like the other driver intentionally smashed into her." Spencer said, trying to figure out what the heck was happening.

"Did she say who the driver was?"

"The only thing she said was… 'Declan has Hannah.'" Spencer said, his jaw dropping as he figured it out.

"Declan is our unsub." David said, shocked by all of his words.

* * *

" _I knew I would find you here." His voice sent a wave of nervousness down Addison's spine. She wanted to ignore him._

" _Go away." She spoke, taking another drink._

" _I think you've had enough." Declan said, grabbing her already bruised wrists tightly._

" _Let's go." He said, sternly. He was in uniform to make this all worse._

" _I hate you." Addison said, spitting in his face, causing him to lose his grip._

 _Addison ran, right out of the bar. She ran as fast as she could._

" _Little bitch." Declan said, running after her._

 _Addison had no idea where she was going, but if it weren't with Declan she would be okay. Then it happened. Declan grabbed her from behind, Addison kicking in screaming hoping someone would help her._

" _Sorry, she's an escaped convict." Declan said to people standing near._

" _God dammit! I hope the police car blows up." Addison screamed as he forced her into the back._

" _Just shut up already, no one is going to help you." Declan rolled his eyes, starting the car._

" _Where are we even going?" She asked, calmly._

" _You're going to pay for drinking like that." Declan said, infuriated._

" _Excuse me, officer, can you go jump off a fucking cliff, pretty please."_

" _Shut up, seriously or I'll hang you upside down for twelve hours."_

" _As long as you aren't around, I'll happily hang around like that." She always had something better to say, which made him even madder._

" _And if you think about running from me like that again, I'll make sure your Daddy never hears from you again." He said, smiling._

* * *

"Mr. Rossi?" the surgeon came out of the double doors.

Spencer shot up first.

"Is she okay?" Spencer asked quickly.

"Mr. Rossi, your daughter is incredibly lucky." He said.

"Is she awake?" David asked.

"No, she is on a ventilator."

"For how long? How's her brain function?"

"When will she be awake?" David asked.

"We have the medicine wearing off already, she will wake up and more than likely convulse until the ventilator is removed."

"She lost a lot of blood, she broke a few ribs and had her stomach stitched up from a major laceration, but she will make a full recovery."

"Did you tell them she's allergic to latex?" Spencer asked.

"Wait, what? My daughter is allergic to latex?" David asked.

Spencer nodded.

"How do you know?"

"Sir…you really don't want to know how we figured that out." Spencer replied.

David rolled his eyes, trying not to get images.

"You can both go back into her room if you'd like."

As Spencer and David walked into the room, Addison was convulsing and fighting to get the ventilator off her, a nurse quickly helped remove it.

"S…S…Spencer." Her voice croaked.

"Shhh, it's okay." Spencer said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm…sorry."

"Addie, it wasn't your fault." Spencer said.

"Hannah…" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"We're going to find out what happened."

Hours went by, and then the team was all there. Addison was talking normally, and besides the tender ribs and cuts she was fine.

"When can I go home?"

"If everything looks good, tomorrow, maybe." The doctor was impressed by her fast recovery.

"I heal fast, always have." She smiled.

"We have a break in the case." Morgan finally spoke up as the Doctor left the room.

"Did you find Hannah and her parents?" Addison asked, eager.

"We found her parents, unfortunately they were dead when we got to them." Hotch explained.

Addison started crying.

"What about Hannah?" Spencer asked, his voice cracking.

"We believe she is still alive." Hotch replied.

"Addison, why would Declan be doing something so personal to you?" JJ asked.

She didn't really want to tell her.

"Declan got me pregnant and I lost the baby because he threw me down a flight of stairs…" Addison said.

"This is revenge."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Keep the reviews and suggestions coming!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own Criminal minds unfortunately, I only own my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Every time she closed her eyes, Addison saw Hannah. What was going to happen now that Hannah's parents were dead? Addison just couldn't get past this.

From the moment Addison woke up, Spencer has not left her side.

"Do you remember last time we had a hospital stay like this?" Addison asked him, shaking. She was running a fever, and was ordered to stay in the hospital longer.

"We both know I never forget," Spencer said kissing her.

 _Spencer got to the hospital as fast as he could. He was mad that Addison never told him she was in labor, but he understood her reasoning. He wanted to believe he was prepared for what was going to happen next._

 _As he walked into the room, there she laid in bed fast asleep. Her eyes were puffy, her face swollen, but even then she was gorgeous._

" _She's been sedated." A nurse informed him._

 _Spencer nodded, he felt terrible._

" _Where's the baby?" He asked the nurse._

" _I will take you to her."_

" _It's a girl?" Addison has insisted they don't find out the sex because that would make her grow attached._

" _Yes, and the adoptive parents have suggested you and Addison name the baby."_

 _Spencer's jaw dropped, they had not discussed this._

" _Miss Rossi said to leave it to you." The nurse added._

" _Of course she did." Spencer sighed, walking into the nursery._

" _Spencer!" The Harrison's immediately embraced him._

" _You have no idea how much this all means to us." Tessa was crying, tears of joy._

" _I'm just glad we are doing the right thing." Spencer said softly. He wasn't entirely sure they were though._

" _Mr. Reid, would you like to hold her?" The nurse offered._

 _Spencer swallowed hard, and nodded. He gently held the sleeping baby against his chest. She was tiny, soft delicate cheek. That's when he noticed the golden brown hair peeking it's way out of her hat._

" _She's…beautiful." Spencer said, a tear slipping from his eye._

 _He couldn't get over how perfect she was._

" _Addison is asking for you." The nurse peeked her head into the doorway._

 _Spencer nodded, handing his precious daughter back to the Harrison's._

" _She wants to see the baby." The nurse added._

" _Is she sure?" Spencer asked._

 _The nurse nodded, taking the baby from Tessa's arms._

 _Spencer walked in first, going straight to her bedside._

" _Addie…" He said, kissing her forehead._

" _It was a girl, Spence." She sighed, out of breath._

" _I know, she's gorgeous."_

" _She...has your dimple."_

" _I know, honey." Spencer held her as she cried._

" _How are you feeling?" He asked._

" _Horrible"_

 _The Doctor came in, holding the baby._

" _You did good, Miss Rossi." She smiled, looking down at the little bundle._

" _She's healthy?" Addison asked, hopeful._

" _She's perfect, Addison." The doctor smiled, again._

" _How much did she weigh?" Spencer asked. He was so sure she was going to be no more than seven pounds since Addison was so small._

" _Six pounds two ounces, nineteen inches long. Tall and petite."_

" _Just like you, Spence." Addison laughed._

 _Addison held onto the tiny baby once the doctor left._

" _Addie, if you want to keep her, we can find a way…" Spencer couldn't believe he was saying this. He loved Addison so much; he was willing to sacrifice his future to make Addison happy._

" _No, I can't hurt the Harrison's like that. I would love to keep her, but for her best interest she doesn't need teen parents." Addison said, looking down on the baby girl._

" _Did you really want me to name her?" Spencer asked, he had a name picked._

" _You pick her first name, I'll pick the middle."_

" _Hannah" Spencer smiled, kissing his baby girl's forehead._

" _Hannah Rayne." Addison smiled up at Spencer._

" _As soon as the adoption papers are signed, I'll call my dad…"_

 _The nurse came back in, taking Hannah back to the nursery._

" _Spence…can you do something for me? Please?"_

" _Anything"_

" _Can you stay here with me…until I'm discharged." She asked, tears in her eyes._

" _Of course." He hugged her tightly._

" _Never leave me, no matter how horrible I am…please always be here for me."_

" _I will always be here for you, no matter what. I don't care what I'm doing, I would drop anything for you. I love you, Addison."_

* * *

"We need to compile all the information we can on Officer Declan Vause of New York City, Garcia." Hotch said to the team members who weren't in the hospital with Addison.

"What do we know for right now?" Morgan asked.

"We know that Declan was not only physically abusive, he was sexually abusive too." JJ said.

"The way he thinks Addie has to want him means he's definitely narcissistic." Morgan said.

The doors open suddenly.

"Rossi, you are supposed to be back at the hospital with Addison." Hotch said.

"I need to work." Hotch nodded, he understood.

"And what about Hannah, what do we know?" JJ asked.

"According to her school records, she's incredibly smart. She's in all sorts of articles for sports, academics, you name it, and she's set a record." Garcia said.

David smiled at that thought.

"She's never been in any trouble?" Morgan asked.

"Let me dig into her discipline records and get back to you shortly." Garcia said.

"Considering his real target is Addison, he may see Hannah as the child they lost." Hotch noted.

"So it's unlikely he will hurt her if he views her as that, as long as he's not viewing Hannah as Addison."

"Ding ding, I did pull something pretty interesting off her records." Garica piped in.

"And?"

"Turns out she reported that a 'creepy guy' in a uniform following her and she ran up to him, kicked him in a personal area and ran." Garcia said.

"How long ago was that?" Morgan asked.

"Four days ago."

"That's got to be our guy." JJ said.

"Now we need him to come out of hiding so we can track him down." Hotch said.

* * *

"You have to take it easy." Spencer ordered.

"Gosh, Spencer if I can handle child birth I can handle this." Addison was frustrated with everything and everyone.

"Just let me help you, Addie!"

She nodded, allowing Spencer to pick her up and carry her to the bed.

"Your place is a mess."

"Looks like home to me." She smirked.

"I don't know how we are even compatible." He laughed.

"Opposites attract, and with an ass like mine you can't say no."

Spencer rolled his eyes even though she did have a nice behind, that he could not deny.

"Can you be honest with me about something." Spencer started.

She nodded, "I don't lie."

"How bad did it hurt…having her?" He was generally curious since the childbirth experience was different for everyone.

"Hold that thought." She said, looking at the new text on her phone.

"Spence…you need to read this." Addison's voice was shaking in fear.

Spencer took the phone from her reading the message that read: "I won the race. Surrender yourself to me or Hannah dies. – D."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! More will come :)


	10. Chapter 10

I apologixe that this chapter is short, I was struggling with writers block. But more WILL come, promise!

As always, I do not own Criminal Minds or anything else, only my OCs are mine.

* * *

Chapter Ten:

"He was using a disposable phone, obviously." Garcia said right away.

"It was worth a shot though." Spencer said.

"Addison, do you remember anything around this area that would be of any significance to you or Declan?" Hotch asked her.

They needed to figure out where Declan could be hiding Hannah.

"There is nothing of significance here for me. I had Hannah in California, and when I lived with Declan it was in New York City…there's nothing here." Addison said, frustrated.

"Do you think he would take her to New York?" Morgan asked, trying to think outside the box.

"Honestly, if there's one thing I learned from being involved with him it was never underestimate him…because if it's possible, he will do it."

* * *

"I want to go home." Hannah cried, she was dirty and cold. This wasn't home.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to finish this." Declan said, as he furiously typed away on his computer.

Hannah was handcuffed but able to walk. She slowly took in all of her surroundings. The small apartment was dirty, driving Hannah crazy. There was something that stuck out to her though. The apartment had a feminine touch, not a clean way, but in the way it was put together and decorated.

"Does someone live here with you, sir?" Hannah walked up to him, she was genuinely curious.

He stopped right in the middle of his typing.

"What did you just ask me?"

"Um…does someone live here with you?" She asked, nervously.

"Yes, your mother and she will be with us soon."

"My mom and dad are coming?" She was excited.

"I'm your Dad and your Mother will be with us soon…we'll be a family soon." He was smiling at just the thought.

"You are not my Dad." She said with attitude.

Hannah didn't even see it coming, all she knew was her face stung and she was knocked off her feet.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again," Declan said, he had the meanest look in this eyes. Addison had seen that look many times.

Hannah's eyes filled with tears, but she quickly wiped her eyes. She didn't want to show fear. All she wanted was to be back home with her Mom and Dad.

"You look just like him…" Declan said, mad. This was his kid, not that Dr. Reid's.

"I look like who?"

"No one."

"I look like My birth father is what everyone says." Hannah said proudly with a smile.

"God dammit, you are mine!" He screamed picking her up by her hair and dragging her into the back room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

A week had passed since Addison's wreck. There were no leads on Declan's whereabouts. The hope that Hannah was alive was thin.

"Addie, I'm not going to let you lay around like that anymore." Spencer said sternly.

Addison had refused to get out of bed. She had no motivation.

"She's probably dead by now." Addison muttered almost inaudible.

"Don't you ever say that again, Addison Renee Rossi," Spencer was pissed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you could hear me clearly when I said that." Addison replied, laughing.

"Doesn't mean I like what you said."

Addison got up of the bed, finally. She stripped her PJs off and threw on her normal attire.

"Where are you going?" Spencer was confused.

"I can't take it anymore…I just need to get out of here." She said, grabbing the keys to the Audi.

"Let me at least come with you." Spencer offered.

"No, I need to be alone…please."

Spencer nodded even though he wanted to just go with her. Addison kissed him and then walked out the door.

"Be careful." Spencer said as she shut the door.

Addison drove straight to a local bar. Walking in, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, but this is what she needed right now.

"Vodka, straight please." She said nervously.

"Are you sure about that little lady?" The bartender asked he with a side glance.

"Yes" He nodded, handing her the glass.

She stared at it for a moment before downing the drink.

"You're going to regret that in the morning." The guy's voice said from behind her.

Turning around quickly she dropped her glass.

"Surprise" Declan said with a grin on his face.

"I have a gun, come with me willingly or I'll shoot you right here." He whispered into her ear, pushing the gun alongside Addison's spine.

* * *

Once again, sorry it was short. Any ideas or suggestions are always welcomed! Just don't be mean, please. Also don't forget to check out the link in my bio! Thanks again, love you all 3


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I had this ready to go faster than I thought, so enjoy!

I do not own criminal minds or anything.

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

"What do you mean you don't know where Addison is?" David asked completely confused.

"She hasn't come home…She went out and just like that she's gone." Spencer was in tears.

"This isn't a coincidence, either Declan took her or she remembered where he could be. I'm calling Hotch, you get ahold of the rest…meet you at the BAU asap." David said then ending the call.

David's mind was racing. He needed his daughter to be safe.

"Hotch, we Addie's missing, I think she's with Declan."

"Understood, get ahold of the team and meet at the BAU." Hotch said.

"Already ahead of you." David said, ending the call.

The second Spencer walked through those doors he was greeted by David.

"I'm so sorry for letting her leave." Spencer was in tears again.

"It's Addison, there's no stopping that girl." David said, patting his back.

"Spence, what the hell happened?" JJ said coming into the doors.

"That's what I want to know." Penelope said, coming in next.

Spencer shook his head, "I can't even think straight."

"Darling, we are going to find her." Penelope said, hugging him.

"Please tell me we are going to catch this son of a bitch." Derek said coming in with Hotch right behind him.

"Conference room, now." Hotch said, he was pissed.

* * *

"I do hope you realize you have kidnapped a federal agent and technically the daughter of a federal agent…you're going to jail for the rest of your shitty life." Addison said straight to his face. She was tied up and sitting in a chair.

"I didn't plan on taking you…but when I saw you get in that bar." He remembered a few other incidents.

"Drinking isn't what killed that baby, you throwing me down a flight of stairs did." He backhanded her as soon as those words left her mouth.

"You hit like a girl." She spit blood at his face. Declan rolled his eyes.

"I probably hit harder than that stupid Dr. Reid."

"I wouldn't know, unlike you Spencer is a gentleman and doesn't physically hurt his loved ones."

"Sure Addison, keep telling yourself that." Declan said.

"Where is Hannah?"

"You mean our daughter?"

"She's not yours and you know that." Addison said, shaking her head.

"Say that again and I'll kill her." Declan said, going into the other room.

Addison was taking in all of surroundings trying to figure out where the heck she was. Then she heard the shriek of a little girl.

"Get your hands off me!" The girl screamed.

Declan came out holding a girl who was wiggling and crying. He threw her down on the floor at Addison's feet.

"Say hello to your mother." Declan spoke.

"Hi" Hannah said looking up at her. Addison was so relieved to see her alive.

"Hi, sweetheart." Addison said as a tear slipped from her eye.

"Federal agents don't cry." Declan said, slapping Addison's face.

Hannah got up wiped the blood off of Addison's face. "I know who you are." Hannah whispered in Addison's ear quickly.

"Go back in the other room, now!" Declan ordered. Hannah immediately did what he said.

"Don't hurt her, hurt me if you have to." Addison said.

"I would never hurt my own child." Declan smiled.

* * *

" _Don't touch me!" Addison screamed, tears streaming down her face._

" _Then don't ever say something like that again!"_

" _I didn't even say it out loud."_

" _You might as well have!" Declan yelled._

 _Addison was pacing back and forth. She didn't want his baby, but she was all for leaving him._

" _I think that we should just…see other people." She said softly._

" _Not when you're having my baby!" He was pissed._

" _Why would you ever say that!" He yelled._

" _Because I literally hate you!" and in a blink of an eye, Declan picked Addison off her feet and threw her down the stairs. He stood there watching, smiling. He liked watching her suffer._

 _Addison sat up realizing she had just been thrown down the stairs. Her stomach was cramping, looking down she noticed she was bleeding. The baby!_

" _Dec, I'm bleeding!"_

" _Good, that's what you get." Declan laughed._

" _No, it's the baby!" Addison cried._

 _Declan then ran down the stairs, scooped Addison into his arms and rushed her to the hospital. Addison knew it was too late, but Declan wanted to believe that his baby was still alive._

" _So you fell down the stairs?" The doctor asked Addison._ '

 _Addison nodded, "I tripped right over my own feet."_

" _Let's see if we can find a heartbeat then, have you heard the heartbeat with this pregnancy yet?"_

" _Yes, two weeks ago."_

" _Okay, then we should be able to find it." He said, placing the heart Doppler over Addison's abdomen. Declan watched the doctors every move._

" _Hmmmm, I'm not finding it." The doctor said._

" _That doesn't mean it's not there, right?" Declan asked._

" _With the amount of blood, I would assume you are miscarrying, but I will order and ultrasound to be sure." He replied._

 _Addison nodded. Declan punched the table next to him._

" _Calm down, Dec." Addison whispered to him._

" _This is all your fault!"_

 _The ultrasound tech came in with the portable machine. I was ready to hear what the verdict was even though deep down I already knew._

" _I'm so sorry, Ma'am. The fetus's heart stopped beating." The tech said._

 _Declan's face had no emotion._

" _It seems as though your body is expelling the fetus on it's own, so we will not have to perform a D &C. I can give you some medication to help ease the pain, and I can have you discharged within an hour."_

 _Addison was relieved that a D &C was not needed; she hated hospitals. Declan was clearly upset about the miscarriage, not the fact that Addison was in pain._

" _Are you proud of yourself?" Declan asked Addison as soon as the Doctor left the room._

" _What the hell, Dec…why would I be proud?"_

" _You killed my baby."_

" _You seem to forget that you are the one who threw me." Addison said._

" _I don't even want to look at you right now."_

" _Then leave, as soon as I'm discharged I am getting a restraining order and a job transfer. Leave my hospital room now before I have a nurse call security."_

" _This will not be the last of this." Declan said glaring at her as he left the room._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one! Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Just be nice, please. Also, don't forget to check out the blog in my bio that goes along with this story!

Much Love , A.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Another short one, so sorry. I'm struggling with writers block for some unfortunate reason! Thanks for all the kind messages to those who send them. And as always, thanks to the amazing Samii who inspires and helps me write from hundreds of miles away!

I do not own criminal minds, only my OCs.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"We are back to square one." Derek said, throwing his pen on the table. Everyone was frustrated that they were missing on of their own, this just wasn't okay.

"He's a step ahead of us, we don't even know where she was taken from." JJ said, sighing.

"Reid, where would Addison go to cool herself down or relax?"

Spencer thought for a moment. He wanted to believe that Addison was maintaining her sobriety, but with this circumstance he was not entirely sure.

"She has a drinking problem…she has since Declan came into her life…I hate to say this…but I almost guarantee she went to a bar." Spencer replied, sad.

"I clearly don't know my daughter in a way that you do, Spencer." David said meanly.

"Penelope look up the closest bars to Addison's apartment." Hotch spoke, breaking the tension building in the air.

"Addie wouldn't get drunk when Hannah's missing…that's not her." David was having a hard time wrapping his head around everything.

Spencer stopped himself from saying something he might regret.

"So why would Addison go to a bar if she wasn't really going to drink?" Derek asked the team.

"Her credit card was charged at a family run bar a block away from Addison's home." Penelope finally spoke.

"Did it say what she ordered? Is there a way we can find out?"

"It says she ordered straight Vodka. And I watched the security footage; the little thing downed the drink like a champ. She didn't look happy about it though." She replied.

"That's because she doesn't like straight vodka." Spencer said.

Penelope then put the security footage on the big screen for the whole team to see.

"So it all seems normal except the fact that she's really fidgety." David said as they watched.

"Look, there." Derek said.

"That's got to be Declan." Spencer said.

"He had a gun to her back."

"She wasn't expecting the gun." Spencer thought aloud.

"What makes you say that?"

"The way she drops her glass." Spencer replied.

"She went willingly."

Spencer didn't like seeing the footage. It made him worry even more about not only the love of his life, but Hannah too. They needed to find her, and quick.

* * *

"I want you to cook." Declan ordered, the meanness in his voice was terrifying.

"What would you like, master asshole?" Addison was fed up with his crap. She wanted to be back in Spencer's arms. Not the guy who made her feel the lowest she could.

"Talk to me with that attitude again and I'll slash your throat right open. Now go make a traditional Italian meal for me, now."

Addison felt like she was back undercover in the human trafficking ring. Declan not only stripped her of what made her Addison, but he refused to let her wear her own clothes. Addison was wearing a plain white bra that was a cup size too small, and lace panties that were too revealing for her taste. She felt completely exposed and embarrassed to look this way around Hannah the few times she's allowed to be around her.

"Where are you going?" Addison asked as she cooked.

"None of your business." Declan blurted, going into another room. She was just relieved he didn't enter where he's keeping Hannah.

Addison finished the meal, and set the table for three; hopeful that Hannah was able to eat with them.

"The food is ready." Addison said softly through the door.

"Come in, Addison."

She slowly walked into the room. It was a small room, but clearly the master bedroom. There was only a queen sized bed, no other furniture. She noticed right away he was shirtless on his bed.

"Come here, sit." Declan patted a spot right next to him.

"I would rather stand if you don't mind."

Declan looked up at her, his eyes blazing. Addison had the natural instinct to run, but was suddenly thrown onto the bed.

"Please…don't do this." Addison was in tears because she knew what was about to happen.

"Shhh, don't speak." Declan threw her bra across the room.

"No, please stop." She sobbed.

"Never" He said as he slammed himself inside of her.

All she wanted was for this to be a dream.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please feel free to give me any suggestions or ideas you may have! Please help me get over this writers block! Much love, and don't forget to check out the link in my bio to see an image of Hannah!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Writers block is still getting the best of me, so PLEASE private message me your ideas/suggestions, they are always appreciated!

I do not own Criminal Minds or anything of their characters, only my OCs.

* * *

Chapter thirteen:

Spencer was pacing, he couldn't stop. He needed Addison back. He had already lost her once, he couldn't lose her again.

"Guys, we have a lead." Penelope quickly said as she entered the room.

"Declan has been spotted." She finally said.

"Where and when?" David asked frantically.

"He's closer than we think." Penelope said.

"Just tell us already!" Spencer blurted. He needed to know, this not knowing was killing him.

"He was spotted buying various things at a local grocery store."

"Was Addie with him?" Spencer asked, hoping she was at least so he if she was alive or not. Penelope shook her head and Spencer's heart sank. There was no proof that she was still alive. His mind then wandered to Hannah, was she at least alive?

"What did he purchase?" JJ asked Penelope.

"He paid with a credit card, so his full purchase was a bunch of food, but something did stick out to me." Spencer looked up at her waiting to hear what she was going to say next.

"He bought a lot of that cheap microwave mac n cheese that is like super bad for you." Penelope finally said.

"Addison loves that garbage." Spencer said softly to himself.

"Wait! There was a bunch of that stuff back at the Harrison's home?" Derek said realizing that the mac and cheese was for Hannah. Spencer had a tear fall down his cheek at the relief that Hannah was more than likely still alive.

"Okay, clearly Declan is holding Addison and Hannah locally which really narrows are search area." Hotch said.

"He probably picked the closest store to where he is holding them to limit his time away from them." JJ noted.

"Penelope narrow down the search area to secluded and abandoned areas; JJ and Morgan go talk to the store clerks where Declan was seen, I want to see if he's on foot or car." Hotch ordered.

"We are getting close, I can feel it." David said to Spencer.

Spencer smiled at him, he was happy that things between the two of them were looking better than in the past.

* * *

 _(Flashback to Rossi and Reid on an old case when Rossi first came out of retirement)_

" _Reid, I need you and Rossi to go to the crime scene." Hotch ordered. Spencer nodded, but he was not happy at all. Although he still had contact with Addison every once in awhile, David Rossi was a whole other story. David felt that it was all Spencer's fault for not going after Addison, but it was Addison who wanted to leave. No one knew about the tension between the two of them. No one needed to know about Spencer's past, he liked it that way._

" _You know, they probably won't let you drive because you have no balls." David said as he drove the SUV. Spencer rolled his eyes; he knew better than to say something back to him._

" _Come on, kid. I was only joking."_

" _Sure you were." Spencer was uncomfortable._

" _Have you heard from Addie recently?" David asked. What was he up to?_

" _Yeah, we talk every once and awhile."_

" _She tell you that she was thinking about going uncover?" Spencer's heart sank when David said that._

" _No…she never mentioned that." Spencer's tone was soft, sad almost._

" _I think it'll be good for her." David was so proud._

" _Of course you do." Spencer didn't mean to say that out loud, but he just couldn't stop it._

 _David slammed on the breaks, pulling over on the side of a dirt road._

" _You have something to say, say it now!"_

 _Spencer sighed. He didn't want to do this. Not now._

" _I don't like conflict…sir." His voice was soft again, his heart pounding._

" _I love her, with everything in me."_

" _She's all I've got, Reid. After her mother died…" David's voice cracked._

" _Addie never talked much about her mother."_

" _Kind of hard to do when you never saw her alive." David said sadly._

" _If I could go back in time and stop Addie from leaving…I would in a heartbeat. She was my everything."_

 _David had so many things he wanted to scream at Spencer, but he knew nothing good would come from it. He could see how Spencer was hurting, he knew Addie was hurting too._

" _You two had something very special." David sighed._

" _There's something you need to know, though." Spencer looked up at him, wanting to know what he was about to say next._

" _When Addison left Caltech, she flew to me. I had never in my life seen her so broken in so many ways. Her heart, the poor thing wouldn't speak. She cried herself to sleep every single night and she refused to sleep in her own room…she slept on a pull out couch in my bedroom until I finally switched with her." David started._

 _Spencer's eyes filled with tears, he wanted to be there for her._

" _It took a long time to get her to speak to me. She wanted to go back to you, she stopped herself though."_

" _Why?" Spencer was so upset and confused._

" _She was scared that if she came back to you that you would reject her in retaliation."_

" _I would never do that to her…she knows me better than that."_

" _She just wanted to protect herself from more hurt." David said._

 _Spencer couldn't get over the part about how she thought he might reject her. He would've taken her back in a heartbeat._

" _Is that when she started drinking and racing?" Spencer wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to this. He knew Addison had always been a bit of a rebel, but he liked that about her. They balanced each other out perfectly._

" _Yes, and that was when I tossed her out." David swore he would never tell anyone that, but he knew Spencer would keep his daughter's dirty secrets._

" _You kicked her out when she was at such a low point in her life!?" The thought enraged him._

" _I was okay with the drinking…but the second she brought coke in my house…I had no choice, Reid. I was only trying to help her." David felt in his heart that he did the right thing for his daughter._

" _And you think she got herself clean and magically ended up going to Yale?" Spencer wasn't buying the story. Something was missing._

" _She cleaned herself up, stopped the drugs, the drinking was different. She had a harder time with that, but she managed to make it through that, it was the racing she couldn't give up."_

" _There's something else though…" David added._

" _Addie was called by the Harrison's and there were some serious health problems with Hannah."_

 _Spencer didn't know what to think about Hannah having health issues, especially such a serious one. He was proud of Addison though, she managed to clean herself up to give Hannah bone marrow. There was one thing Spencer knew for sure and that was he was forever completely in love with Addison Renee Rossi._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I just realized today that the link in my bio isn't working, so if you would like the link to the Tumblr associated with this, please PM me :) Much love - A


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review and follow!

As always, I do not own Criminal Minds or any of their characters.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

"You ready to get your girl back?" Derek asked Reid as they suited up in their bulletproof FBI vests.

"You mean my girls." Spencer corrected him.

"Hotch… I need a favor." Spencer hated asking for favors, but this was something that needed to be done sooner than later.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I need to get ahold of a family lawyer as soon as possible once we get Addie back…with Hannah's adoptive parents dead…someone has to take her and I will not let her go in the system when she has two perfectly fine parents to take her." Spencer replied. David heard the whole thing.

"I think that is one amazing idea, Reid." David hugged him.

"I agree, now let's go get them safely." Hotch said, waiting for SWAT to arrive at the warehouse.

* * *

"I just want to go home." Hannah sobbed into Addison's chest. The past couple hours, Declan had allowed them to be in the same room. They were no longer tied up, but they were locked in the room by deadbolts.

"I know sweetie, but things will never be the same." Addison really didn't want to be the one to tell her that Declan has killed her parents. Her mind instantly went to the thought of Spencer and herself getting custody of Hannah, but she shook her head quickly. That would never happen, surely she has some family who have claimed her.

Addison and Hannah shook as they heard the front door slam loudly. Hannah prayed silently to herself.

"He killed my parents." Hannah whispered in Addison's ear. Addison nodded, rubbing her back.

"Let go of her." Declan ordered as soon as he saw them embraced. Addison immediately let her go.

"Come, I have plans for you." Addison stood up, pushing Hannah behind her protectively.

"Move out of the way, bitch." Declan backhanded her instantly. Addison saw it coming so she was ready for the blow, but as she was struck she hit back, punching Declan straight in the nose. Blood instantly started flowing out of his nostrils as he was on the ground, dazed. "Run!" Addison screamed at Hannah, letting her go first so she had a better chance.

Hannah ran as fast as her legs could take her, she was no track star though. Where the heck was the exit to this place, Hannah thought as she ran. "Fuck!" She heard Addison scream from the other room and then a big thud. She kept running though. Then there it was, the exit. She was relieved to finally see the way out, part of her wanted to go back for Addison, but this was her chance to get away. Her hope quickly faded away as she felt a sting in her neck.

"I heard you inherited the same allergy from Dr. Reid, just had to test it out." Declan said putting down the vial of Carbenicillin.

* * *

The time was now. "Go!" Derek yelled, kicking down the door. Spencer followed, his gun drawn. Then followed JJ, Hotch, and David.

"Clear!" JJ yelled from the kitchen.

"Derek, Spencer go upstairs, there's a basement too." Hotch ordered.

They quickly traveled up the staircase. The number of bedrooms in this place was overwhelming. They needed to pick the right ones.

"Go" Derek whispered. They could hear groaning coming from one of the rooms. Derek kicked the door down, going in.

"Clear, Addison is in here!" Derek yelled, but Spencer was already at her side. She had the worst black-eye anyone could have.

"Addie…" Spencer cried as he picked her up off the ground.

JJ, David, and Hotch came in then, "The basement is clear. He's not here." Hotch said.

"Oh, honey…" David wiped dirt off Addison's face.

"Hannah…she tried to run…" Addison managed to say, she was so happy to be back in Spencer's arms.

"There was no sign of Declan being here still, he may have hidden Hannah somewhere." JJ stated.

"He left, by himself." Addison said, holding onto Spencer's shirt.

"We'll find her, Addie." Hotch said.

Spencer took Addison downstairs to the medics to be examined while the team looked around the never-ending apartment.

Addison was being poked and prodded. "Here," Spencer said handing her a water bottle. "Thank you." She said smiling at him.

"Nothing appears to be broken or infected, you are very lucky." The medic said.

"I um…" She did not want to say it, especially in front of Spencer.

"He…he…raped me." She said softly. Spencer's eyes immediately got sad.

"Honey…" Spencer said softly. Addison reached out, signaling she wanted him to hold onto her.

"I'm fine…I just thought I might need to be examined." She said, gently stroking his cheek.

"I hate him for doing that to you." Spencer was pissed actually. Someone violated his girlfriend. This just wasn't okay with him. They were going to make it through this bump in the road though.

"Guys…I found some stuff that you're going to want to know about…" Derek said holding vials in his hand.

Addison cocked her head in confusion, she hadn't seen Declan with any drugs. "What the heck is that?" Spencer asked when he saw Derek was holding something that had come out of the apartment.

"It's Carbenicillin." Derek said.

"Oh my god…" Addison's eyes filled up with tears instantly.

"She's allergic to Carbenicillin like I am…isn't she?"

Addison nodded, burying her face into his chest, sobbing.

"Only one vial was used…she has a chance, but that's if we can find her quick." Derek said.

"Let's get this asshole." Spencer was enraged.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I have been struggling with writers block, so your ideas are severely needed please! Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

Declan was pacing back and forth, how did he let this happen? He looked down at Hannah who was unconcious, although he was unaware of it was the carbenicillin or the hit she took from the baseball bat. Either way, she was easier to deal with in this state. He knew he was going to get caught, it was only a matter of time. Declan was only a few apartments down anyways.

Something in Declan's head was telling him to leave Hannah here and save himself, but how was he going to get past all of the feds? Quickly pulling things from his bag, he threw on his oversized hat and sunglasses. Taking one final look at Hannah, he dropped the bag at the ground, but then pulls out another vial, quickly injecting in into her bloodstream. And just like that, he was gone. Vanished into thin air. Or so he wanted everyone to think.

* * *

"You have to find her!" Addison said, trying to rip off her IVs. Spencer quickly grabbed her hands, not allowing her to pull them off. He sighed, "You are severely dehydrated." Addison rolled her eyes at him. "Fine."

"You are extremely lucky, Miss Rossi." The doctor said, looking over her chart. "We did a full pelvic exam along with a rape kit in case you choose to press charges."

"Like hell she is." Spencer said. He was so protective over her. But Addison liked that about Spencer.

"I would love to get him locked up." Addison was fidgeting.

"You need to relax." Spencer said, holding her hand in his.

"I won't relax till they get me out of here." Addison was severely agitated.

Spencer knew something was off. He got up, walking out of the room and approached a doctor.

"There's something not right…Did you guys do a toxicology report?" Spencer hated to ask but there was so much not right with Addison.

"I thought you knew…" The doctor started.

"She has dangerously high levels of cocaine in her system." Spencer's mouth nearly hit the floor when he heard that.

"Are you sure?!" Spencer asked, nearly yelling at her.

"Yes, we ran the test twice… quite honestly, she should be dead with that much in her system."

"Reid, what's going on?" David approached him.

"I can't fucking do this shit anymore." Spencer said, quickly walking straight out of the hospital.

* * *

" _Fuck" The words slipped from her lips._

" _Addison Renee Rossi, what the hell!" His voice was mad. Maddest she had ever heard it in her entire life._

" _I should arrest you right here and now!" His voice kept getting louder._

" _Fuck it." Addison said, snorting another line._

" _Addison…I didn't want to do this, but get out of my house right now and never come back, ever."_

 _Addison laughed, as she was stuck in the state the cocaine had left her in. But she knew enough to leave before he beat her with a sauce pan. She ran upstairs, nearly tripping over her own feet on the way there. She looked around the bedroom, taking in all her surroundings. She only needed to take her essentials. Her mind went to her stash of drugs, she quickly threw them all in her bag, taking the car keys and heading out the door. She sped off in her Audi A6, her newest obsession._

 _The state Addison was in, she shouldn't have been behind the wheel, but she drove and she had no idea where she even wanted to go. She drove until she couldn't drive anymore. Next thing she sees is the sign, "Welcome to New York City." She couldn't believe she drove this far. And then it happened._

 _The flashing red and blue lights were nearly blinding her. Her life was over and she hadn't even begun yet._

" _Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?" The officer looked down on her. He was handsome, maybe she could work her charm?_

" _I'm…so sorry." She said, stuttering on her words._

" _I'm Officer Declan." He smiled brightly. Declan knew she was high, but with the car she had, she wasn't a loser like most of the addicts he had dealt with._

" _I'm just struggling with life…" Addison said to Declan, she felt he already knew she was high out of her mind._

 _Declan nodded, understanding life was unfair at times._

" _I understand, I'm not going to arrest you or anything…I'm genuinely concerned for your well-being though. Do you have somewhere to stay?" He asked. His intentions at the time were pure, he wanted to help her through whatever was troubling her life._

" _I actually don't…but, can you help me with something?"_

" _Anything." He replied, smiling._

" _I got a message from Harrison Family, Elliot and Tessa,they need my help and I need to find them…but I need to be clean." She said, softly._

" _I can look into finding them for you, and in the mean time, how about I take you to a rehab, you seem to still have rational thoughts, so your addiction might not be as severe as I thought."_

" _I need to help the Harrison's and then go to Yale…I have to."_

" _I promise you, I will make it all happen for you. You just relax and get better." Declan smiled at her, she was beautiful even with make-up smeared all over her face._

4


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Please keep the reviews coming, they are what inspire me to keep going! Much love and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

"She swore she stopped!" Spencer was angry.

David sighed, "I think there's more to this than we think, Reid."

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore." Spencer needed answers and soon.

"Addie got clean with the help of a special friend, I never found out who helped her, but she got clean quickly and then she helped Hannah's issues."

"Are you saying it's possible Declan was the one who got her clean and just decided to force her to snort up again?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, but we need these answers from Addison." David trusted his daughter.

They both walked back into Addison's hospital room.

"Can one of you tell me what's going on now?" She was beyond annoyed.

"There was cocaine in your body, darling." Spencer replied, calmly.

Addison knew what happened, she wasn't happy.

"He made me…I was tied up. He literally gave me no choice." Tears were streaming down her eyes.

David wasn't surprised.

"I just want Hannah to be okay."

"I know, baby." Spencer hugged her tightly.

David stepped out of the room as he heard his phone buzz. Neither Spencer or Addison noticed him walk out.

"Rossi, we got her." Hotch said through the phone. It was the best news David had heard all day.

"Is she?" David needed to know everything.

"They have her stabilized. She's going to be okay."

"Thank God." David finally let out his breath.

"Please tell Addison and Spencer that they can see her soon." Hotch said, ending the call shortly after.

As David walked back into Addison's hospital room, Spencer was still holding onto Addison. They both noticed his presence right away.

"You know something…tell us!" Addison needed some good news.

"Hannah is fine, they got her." David said as a tear rolled from his eye.

Spencer hugged Addison tightly, crying.

"We got our baby girl back." Addison sobbed into Spencer's chest.

"I want to see her." Spencer was crying, he was so relieved.

But a thought entered Addison's mind, "Did they catch Declan?"

David sighed. He didn't want to say what he had to say. "No, he's gone."

* * *

Derek was more determined than ever to get Hannah back to Spencer and Addison safe and sound.

"We have one last place to look, if she isn't there…we're going to be back to square one." Hotch said to Derek and JJ.

"I'll go first." Derek said, drawing his gun before entering the room.

Derek entered the apartment, Hotch and JJ following closely behind him.

"Living room, clear!" Derek shouted, running to the other room.

Then there she was. On the cold kitchen floor, Hannah was pale white, unconscious with another vial shattered on the floor next to her.

"Hannah's in here!" Derek shouted as he scooped her up into his arms.

I've got you, sweetheart. You're going to be okay." Derek said softly to Hannah, even though she was not conscious.

"We need a medic in here!" JJ screamed out the apartment door as Derek carried her through.

"We'll take her from here." The medic told Derek.

"No way, I'm not leaving her." Derek said protectively. This was his best friend's daughter, there was no way he was leaving her side. Derek went into the ambulance with her, he was going to see her through until Spencer could be there at her side.

When they arrived at the hospital, they needed to pump her stomach, the Doctors suspected if they drugged Addison, they may have drugged Hannah too.

"Where is she?!" Spencer ran towards Derek.

"They're pumping her stomach…She's still not awake." Derek replied, patting Spencer on the back.

"I'm just…so happy she's alive." Spencer said as a tear slipped from his eye.

"How's Addie?" Derek wanted to go see her.

"She's not in good shape, she's having withdrawals from the cocaine." Spencer said, unhappy. He knew she was forced, but he hated to see her go through this again.

"It pisses me off that this son of a bitch is making her go through her withdrawals again…he clearly likes seeing her suffer." Derek said, mad.

"I have a surprise for Addie." Spencer said, smiling slightly.

"What is it?"

"I have the papers ready to legally gain custody of Hannah." Spencer was beaming.

"She's going to be mine and Addison's again."

5


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Please keep the reviews coming! The next chapter will be much longer . I'm thinking of making this a series, I would love your thoughts!

As always, I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

Spencer refused to leave Hannah's side, so Derek went to be with Addison who was in and out of consciousness from the withdrawal that was causing her hell.

"I really want to see her." Addison said softly to Derek who was at the side of her hospital bed.

"Spencer is with her, he won't let anything bad happen to her." Derek replied, gently stroking her hand.

Meanwhile in Hannah's hospital room, Spencer awaited anxiously for her to wake up.

"Dr. Reid," The hospital's oncologist came in. Spencer immediately shook his hand.

"Yes, they said she needed to be looked at for a chance of her leukemia coming back." Spencer said, nervously.

The doctor nodded, "I looked over her file, she has been in remission for quite some time…there's a good chance it won't come back…and she has no signs of it being back, her blood came back clean and we got the Carbenicillin out of her system."

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief. "When do you think she will be able to….come home?"

"I would like to monitor her for twenty-four hours and then she's all yours."

"Thank you so much." Spencer couldn't wait to tell Addison.

Spencer turned back and saw Hannah was wide awake. He quickly went to her bedside.

"Hi Hannah, do you know who I am?" Spencer asked her in a gentle voice.

Hannah nodded, "You're my birth father."

Spencer smiled and nodded. "Do you know about your parents and what happened to them?"

Hannah nodded as a tear slipped from her eye. "They did everything they could to protect you…" Spencer said, choking on his words.

"Where am I going to go?" Hannah asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"How would you feel is Addison, your birth mother and I became your parents." Spencer had tears in his eyes.

"Please" Hannah said, nearly sobbing with tears of joy.

"I think…this is what God's plan was all along." Hannah said, looking into his eyes.

* * *

"Spence, that was the last box." Addison said proudly, placing a hand on her hip.

"Music to my ears." Spencer smiled kissing Addison sweetly.

All within two weeks, they managed to buy a three bedroom home together in a safe, gated community. They decided Hannah needed a stable, safe, home to live in. And with Declan still out in the world somewhere, gated was a must for Spencer to have his mind at ease.

"I really like it!" Hannah beamed, she was so appreciative for them giving her life and now parents forever.

"If you like it, I like it." Addison smiled.

"Hello hello," The familiar voice said, walking through the front door.

"Grandpa!" Hannah ran to David, hugging him tightly.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Addison, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Our lives are complete…finally." She said, looking up at him.

"How's my favorite grand-daughter?" David asked Hannah, handing her a necklace, matching Addison's.

"For…me?" Hannah looked up at her Grandpa in awe. He nodded, helping her put it around her neck.

"It matches Momma's." Hannah said, beaming.

"It sure does, honey." Addison said, smiling proudly.

"The house looks awesome, Reid." David said, smiling at him. It was making Addison happy to see two of her favorite guys being nice.

"Thanks, I'm happy with it and so is Addison." Spencer said.

"You must give me a grand tour." David said.

"But of course."

As Spencer showed David the two-story house, Addison went and sat down at the kitchen bar, pulling out her laptop.

And her heart sank. " _I will be back, maybe in a day, maybe weeks, months, could even be a year, but you will not get rid of me… never. Have a great time in your new house and new family you've got… I really like the replacement lamborghini, too…purple was better though. Anyways, talk to you when I feel like it, but don't get comfy, not yet at least."_

"SPENCE!" Addison's screech was loud and in less than a blink, Spencer was at her side.

Addison was hyperventilating. She couldn't breathe.

"Addie, baby, breathe." Spencer said, holding her tightly. "I got you, you're okay."

"That f….freak." David stopped himself from cussing in front of Hannah as he read the e-mail.

"Garcia, how fast can you get here?" David said into his phone. "Good…texting you the address." He said, then ending the call.

"I can't keep dealing with this shit." Addison said, sobbing in Spencer's chest. Hannah started crying then.

"Come here, baby." Addison said hugging onto Hannah.

"He's never going to stop…" Hannah said, crying.

"Spence, I don't think it's safe for her to be going to school." Addison spoke.

Spencer nodded. "We can have her homeschooling or something, she can just bring her work wherever we go."

Addison nodded, at this point this seemed like their only option and way of ensuring Hannah's safety.

"Thank you." Hannah said holding onto Addison as tight as she could.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks so much for the kind reviews, keep them coming! You guys are my inspiration!

As always, I do not own Criminal Minds, only my OCs.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

 _Addison dragged herself into the center for the addicted. She had to do this, she was going far down the wrong path and oh so quickly._

" _Hi, how can we help you?" The lady at the front desk asked her, and it was quite rehearsed considering Addison looked awful._

" _I um…I need to get clean…like right now." Addison was shaking from the withdrawals. She either needed to be committed right now or given a hit._

" _You are incredibly lucky, we have one spot left for an evaluation today…can I get your name?" She asked kindly._

 _Addison picked at her fingernails before replying with, "Addison Reid." She couldn't think of any other name to choose in her state of mind, she just knew she did not want record of this._

* * *

"Move over," Addison whispered into Spencer's ear only to hear a groan come out of his mouth as he rolled over gently.

"Unless you want me accidentally knocking our daughter off the bed, just relax." Spencer said back as softly as he could.

And then the alarm buzzed. "God dammit," Addison cursed as she fell off the side of the bed.

Spencer couldn't stop himself from laughing slightly as he heard her hit the ground. "You okay, baby?" He asked as he helped her up. She glared at him as she went straight into the bathroom, starting the shower.

"Daddy?" Hannah's voice was so soft and sweet.

"Yes, honey?" Spencer sat back on the bed.

"Is it already time to go?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, it is." Spencer said, pulling his gun out from his safe that he had hidden under his bed.

"Let's go." He said, walking Hannah up the stairs, gun drawn as a precaution.

"Clear, go get dressed." Spencer said, allowing her into her bedroom.

"Thank you." She smiled back at him.

"I'll be downstairs, see you in ten." He smiled back before heading back down the stairs.

As Spencer walked back to the master bedroom, he could hear Addison singing some hit pop song, he thought it was just plain adorable. He then thought of something, taking his shirt off before entering the bathroom.

"That better be you, Spence." Addison said from inside the shower.

"Oh, trust me, it's just me." He said sliding off his pajama pants and boxers.

"Care to join me?" Addison asked.

"Already ahead of you, baby."

Addison instantly hugged him, kissing him deeply. "I need sex…now." Addison said desperately. They had very limited alone time ever since moving in and having Hannah with them.

"Is that what you want, baby?" Spencer smiled, moving his hands down her body, dipping two fingers inside of her. Addison moaned and quivered at his touch.

"We have ten minutes till Hannah comes looking for us." Spencer smiled at her. Addison looked up at him smiling, "I'm always up for a quickie." Spencer then picked her up, holding her by her bottom. "Come on." Addison was shaking. "You ready, my love?" Spencer asked her before sliding into her. "Oh, god, Spence!"

Spencer moved her up and down getting faster and faster. "Oh, come for me baby." Spencer said, nibbling on her lip. And next then he knew they were both screaming out in orgasm. "You continue to make me happy." Addison smiled, kissing him again. "I love you, Addison."

* * *

The three of them walked into bullpen, taking seats at their desks; Hannah at the end of Addison's pulling out her homeschooling work.

"Little Rossi, I think Garcia got some dirt on D." Morgan said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Great, do I need to go see her?"

"Team conference room, now." Hotch said sternly, his voice loud. That answered Addison's question.

"Stay here, we'll be right in there." Addison said, getting up and walking into the glass room with Spencer at her side.

"You look like hell, Addie." David said, taking his seat.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep in a bed with a six foot beanstalk and a twelve year old who snores louder than her Dad sleeping in the same bed?"

"Poor thing, you still can't get her to sleep in her own room?" JJ asked, feeling bad. She had been there with Henry one time or another.

"She cries every time we bring it up." Spencer spoke up.

"You don't even want to know the morning routine in our home."

Garcia waltzed in, her heels clacking on the floor. "My sweet lovelies, I have some great news on our most hated unsure." She announced.

"Please tell me you are talking about Declan." Morgan said.

"Bingo, chocolate thunder." Garcia said, but caught look of Hotch's die eye he was giving her.

"So you were able to trace the location off the e-mail he sent to Addison?" David asked her.

"It wasn't exactly that easy and it does get a bit worse my friends." Garcia said, not wanting to really say what she was about to say.

"He was spotted in Las Vegas…more specifically at the Bennington Sanitarium." She said bracing herself.

Everyone's eyes darted to Spencer.

"I'm gonna kill him."

5


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Finished this earlier than expected, so here it is. Don't worry, there will be good outcomes. Please keep the kind reviews coming! Much love!

As always, I do not own Criminal Minds or any of their characters.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

"Spencer, breathe!" Addison had run after Spencer into the men's bathroom.

"How the fuck…I just…" Spencer was furious.

"I know, I know." Addison did not want to overstep her boundaries with him in this moment.

"This…is all your fault." Spencer said irrationally. Addison immediately stepped away from him, her eyes wide.

"Is…that what you really think?" She was in tears.

"Yes, if you would've just stayed wherever the hell you were this shit wouldn't be happening to me!" Spencer nearly yelled.

Addison stepped back even further. "If that's how you really feel…" She said, walking out of the door.

"Hannah…baby." Addison said, tears streaming down her face.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Hannah wiped the tears off of her Mother's face gently.

"I've got to go, baby."

"What? Momma, am I going with you?" Hannah had a bad feeling about what was coming next.

"I'm so sorry, baby… but I need to go so you and your Dad can be happy and safe again." Addison said, crying.

"Come here," Addison said, hugging Hannah tightly, kissing her forehead. "I love you, no matter what happens, no matter where I am, I will always love you and protect you." And she quickly left the building.

Hannah couldn't stop crying. Her whole world was finally getting better, or so she thought at least.

"Sweetness, what's wrong?" Garcia immediately hugged her.

"Momma left." That was all Hannah could say between her cries.

"What do you mean, she just left?" Garcia was quickly looking around the bullpen, and then noticed Spencer emerging from the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked as he saw Garcia holding onto Hannah tightly.

"Addison left."

"What!" Spencer's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"She said she wanted to keep you and I safe." Hannah said, looking at Spencer.

Spencer covered his face with his hands. "God dammit." He said softly.

Hotch and David came walking out of the their offices to see what all the commotion was coming from.

"What is going on?" David asked.

Spencer didn't even want to look at him.

"Addison left." Morgan said, sighing.

"That's not funny, seriously, where is she?" David's voice changed completely.

"She's gone, sir." Spencer said.

"What the hell did you do this time!" David lunged at Spencer, Morgan quickly grabbing him, restraining him.

"Conference room, now." Hotch said sternly.

"Hey, Hannah, why don't you come with me… I was going to go stop and have lunch with Henry." JJ offered with a kind smile.

Spencer nodded, mouthing "thank you."

"David, Reid, I don't care how much you two dislike each other some times, we are a team and we cannot have this stuff happening over and over." Hotch explained.

"Do I really need to be here for this?" Garcia asked, looking at Hotch then at Morgan.

"Like I said, we are a team… now everyone sit."

Spencer's eyes were sad, he wanted to take back what he had said to Addison.

"David… I'm sorry. I had no idea what I said would make her do this." Spencer said, looking directly into David's eyes. He meant it, he was truly sorry.

"I just want her to be safe." David said.

"That makes two of us then."

* * *

" _Daddy?"_

" _Yeah, what is it, Addie?"_

" _Something isn't right."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I don't have a Mommy."_

 _David's whole heart shattered with those few exchange of words._

" _You have a Mommy, she just isn't here with us." David said, lovingly to his daughter._

" _Then where is she?"_

" _She's in heaven." David hated how things were._

" _Can we go visit her?" Addison asked, she looked exactly like her mother, with David's personality traits mixed in._

" _I'm afraid we can't, you can one day, a long time from now." David said, putting his daughter on his knee._

" _Why can't I go now?"_

" _Because you have a long life ahead of you."_

" _What if I don't want a long life ahead of me?" Addison asked, for only being six she was way too smart for her own good._

 _David thought for a moment, unsure what to say to her._

" _You don't have to want it, but you have to live with it." He finally spoke._

" _I want to know why Mom had to die."_

" _And I'll tell you, one day. I promise." He said, kissing her forehead. Addison was his whole world._

* * *

"Thanks for watching her, JJ." Spencer said as JJ welcomed him in through her front door.

"It's my pleasure, she's amazing." JJ smiled.

"Dad! Henry told me that you're his god-father!" Hannah said, running up to him, hugging him.

"Well, he's right. I am his god-father."

"I don't have any God-parents." Hannah said, looking up at him.

"You know what, you are right. You don't." Spencer said, wondering why Addison and him never picked anyone. His first choice would've been Emily, but she's thousands of miles away.

"Hannah, go pack up your things for me." Hannah immediately did as she was told.

"So, what are you planning to do?" JJ asked him, folding her arms.

"Hannah and I are taking a flight out to Las Vegas tonight." He replied.

"What. Does anyone else know this?" JJ's eyes were wide.

"No, and it has to stay that way."

"Spence…I can't not tell everyone." JJ didn't know what to do.

"You owe me." Spencer said, referring to when JJ didn't tell him the truth about Emily's death.

She sighed, "Okay."

"Ready?" Spencer asked Hannah when she returned, backpack on her back. She nodded, and they walked to the front door.

"Spencer," JJ started.

"Yes?"

"Be safe, please." JJ said.

"I'm getting my family back." Spencer said, then walked out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I wasn't planning to update, but free time gave me a chance to write. Please keep the nice reviews coming, it's the only thing that is keeping me from stopping this story. I hope you enjoy!

As always, I do not own criminal minds. I own literally nothing. (Except my daughter lol)

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

"It's always nice seeing you." Diana said, sipping her tea.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Addison smiled. She had met Diana before, and adored her.

"He was looking for you, Addie."

Addison's heart stopped. Declan had spoken to her.

"What did he say?" She needed to know.

Diana sat up, looking Addison directly in the eye. "He said, either you surrender yourself for good…or someone will end up in the ground."

Addison stopped herself from crying, she had to be tough here. "Did he say where I can surrender myself at?"

Diana nodded, "He wants to meet with you as soon as possible."

Addison wasn't quite sure what she meant, but maybe it was supposed to be that way.

"Spencer called yesterday." Diana said, smiling.

"Oh, he did? What did he say?"

"He is bringing Hannah here so that he can surprise you." She said, then her whole face changed. "I wasn't supposed to say anything…"

Addison smiled, "Don't worry, I won't spoil the surprise." Even though Addison knew there was going to be much more trouble.

"Oh, I almost forgot something." Diana started. It seemed important. "The man… he said he wants to meet you back where it all started."

Addison's heart sank again. New York City. She knew where she needed to go, and the quicker the better.

* * *

 _All Addison wanted to do was call Spencer. She wanted to hear his voice, she would do anything to be back in his arms. Instead of picking up the phone, Addison buried herself back into her studies._

 _Three Hundred and sixty -five days is how many days Addison has been clean. A whole year._

" _Hello?" Addison's heart sank into her stomach as she heard the familiar voice on the other line. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face._

" _Daddy…" She managed to get out._

" _Addie…baby…where are you?"_

" _I'm at Yale, Dad." Addison smiled as she said the words._

" _Addie, that's amazing. I am so proud of you." He said so lovingly._

" _I owe it to you kicking me out, though." She started. "If you wouldn't have kicked me out…I would not have realized I had such a dangerous problem. I've been clean a year now, Dad. I owe it all to you."_

" _I am at a loss for words, Addie." David was amazed at his daughter's complete transformation._

" _I'm not done yet, Dad…you'll be even more proud." Addison smiled, so happy to be pleasing her Father again. "I got a call from Hannah's adoptive parents… she has leukemia, dad."_

 _There was silence on the other end. "Dear god… Addie."_

" _I donated bone marrow, painful as hell, but I saved her life, Daddy. She's in remission now and it's all because of me." Addison said as a tear slipped out of her eye._

" _You never stop amazing, Addie."_

" _It gets better." Addison laughed. "I'm going to be a profiler like you, Dad."_

" _You couldn't be the more perfect daughter. Your mother would be so proud of you." David said softly._

" _I'm going to be a better person this time. I have to."_

* * *

"We made it." Spencer said, smiling at Hannah.

"Thank goodness, I don't how much longer I can hold still."

Spencer laughed, "Don't worry, we'll get out of here and to see Grandma soon."

Hannah held Spencer's hand as they walked through the airport. As they walked, a scent caught his attention. Stopping dead in his tracks, he saw the back of a woman's head. Her dark, wavy hair moving as she walked fast through.

"Addison!" Spencer called out, he knew it was her.

The woman stopped, looking back. "Spencer…" Addison said softly.

"Momma!" Hannah immediately ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"I have to go, Spence." Addison said, holding onto Hannah.

"Just wait, we can talk this out." Spencer was desperate.

"No, if I don't go… you'll die." Tears were streaming down her eyes.

Spencer understood her reasoning, she was protecting her family.

"At least tell me where you are going." Spencer said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"New York City…" Addison said nearly inaudible, but she knew Spencer would hear her.

Spencer pulled Addison close, kissing her deeply. "Be safe… I'll tell Hotch." Spencer said.

Addison nodded, kissing him one last time before walking off. Spencer walked her walk off, his heart hurt. He wanted to protect her, but he knew there was nothing that would stop her from doing what she needed to do.

"Where is Momma going?" Hannah asked, looking up at Spencer with complete sadness in her eyes.

Spencer pulled her in for a hug, gently rubbing her back comfortingly. He did not know what to tell her without lying completely, and he did not want to lie to his daughter. "We'll see her soon," Is what he eventually managed to say.

* * *

"I'll take the white one, please." She said, her sunglasses covering her face.

"You know how much that costs, right?" As those words came out of the man's mouth, Addison shifted her sunglasses to reveal her wide eyed stare.

She pulled out her card handing it to him, "I am more than aware."

Addison took the keys from the guy, walking out of the shop and into the car. "You can do this." She said to herself. "You won't die…you didn't last time and you won't this time…" She said to herself again as she started the car.

New York City is known for it's traffic and taxi cabs, but there was always a way around that for Addison to find a way to speed and drive reckless.

\- Meet me in our old racing place… D.

Addison knew exactly where to go, unfortunately.

When she arrived, she saw him. Standing outside of the baby blue lamborghini, seeing him there infuriated her instantly to the point of stopping the car. Addison hopped out of the car, walking straight towards him, anger filling her eyes.

"Fuck you!" Addison screamed at him, their faces nearly touching.

"Now where are you manners?" His cocky smiled made Addison even more furious than she already was.

"This ends, here." Addison blurted, the tension deepening.

"You're right… it will end tonight." Declan said, smiling as he gently stroked Addison's cheek.

* * *

"What was so important that I had to cancel a date to get her as quick as I could?" Derek bursted through the doors.

"It's Addison." Hotch said, which was all he needed to say for them to change their attitudes.

"Wait, does David know?" Penelope asked suddenly as the thought popped into her mind.

Hotch nodded, "Reid called him first and of course David took an immediate flight out and should land soon."

"What do we know so far?" Derek asked, breaking the minimum silence.

"From what Reid has told me, Addison was told to go to New York City and if she didn't he would kill Reid," Hotch explained. "Addison has also recently rented a Maserati…so there is a very high chance racing will be involved, and I want to be there before he makes Addison crash again."

"Then let's go!" Derek said, hopping out of chair.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This was purely amazing to write, I cried, laughed. mostly cried. please enjoy. xoxo

As always, I do not own criminal minds or anything, really.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:

" _Something's not right…" She said, as she coughed, liquid came up out of her throat. She knew this was bad. She stood up, the she was dizzy. "D-D-Avid!" She screamed before collapsing._

 _David ran in, as he looked around he saw his Fiancee Gabriella convulsing on the floor. She was only thirty weeks pregnant. He gently held her head, "Gabby, stay with me." As soon as the seizure ended, he called for emergency help. Gabriella was still unconscious._

 _The paramedics came in, taking her off to the hospital immediately, they could barely keep her heart beating. David sped to the hospital, and as he waited in the waiting room all he could think about was making sure his beloved Gabby was okay. He could have cared less about his unborn baby, he wanted the love of his life to make it._

" _Mr. Rossi…" A doctor came out, approaching him._

" _Is she okay?!" Was the first thing out of David's mouth._

" _She is unconscious still…we need to do an emergency c-section." The doctor stated._

" _But the baby isn't full term?" David said._

" _Mr. Rossi, at this point we are unable to tell if your wife will make it off the table…but the baby has a chance if we take the baby right now, before she goes brain dead."_

 _David's whole world was shattering around him. "Can I…see her?" He asked, wanting to at least say a goodbye before allowing the C-Section._

" _Doctor, she's coding!" A nurse yelled from the double doors, which sent both David and the Doctor running to her side._

" _Charge up…three…two…clear!" The doctor said, shocking Gabriella's heart. "Still nothing."_

" _Charge up again, three…two…one…clear!" The doctor shouted again. "We got a heart beat."_

 _David was in tears, he was losing the love of his life._

" _Sir, we need to get that baby out now or it'll be too late."_

 _David didn't even know what to say._

" _Doctor, the baby's having late decals, I'm not sure the heart is going to keep beating."_

" _Shit, we needed to get that baby out like an hour ago…call a code, we need to get that baby out right here right now…call the NICU, tell them we have a preemie on the way." The doctor said._

" _Sir, we are going to get the baby out, and there's a high chance the second we get to the baby… Gabriella will die." The doctor said, getting the body prepped._

 _David, nodded between his sobs. "Please save my baby."_

" _I will do everything I can, sir."_

 _And within minutes, the heart monitor went blank, Gabriella's heart stopping as the doctor pulled the baby from her lifeless body._

" _She's not breathing!" The doctor said, placing the baby in the incubator, trying to resuscitate the small infant._

" _Is the baby…" David said when he couldn't hear the baby's cry._

" _Sir…hold on" The doctor said, pumping the baby's chest with his fingers. "Please, baby…breathe."_

 _And then the sound they were all waiting for happened… her first cry. "Mr. Rossi, you have a baby girl." The doctor said, letting the NICU race her off to get her oxygen._

" _Addison Renee Rossi," David whispered to the tiny two pound baby girl who was fighting for her life. "I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you…"_

* * *

"What makes you think you can keep getting away with this?" Her voice was shaking.

"Because I'm not afraid of dying." Declan replied, a wicked look on his face.

"Regardless of what you do, nothing will change the fact that your baby died." Addison said, bluntly.

"OURS," He screamed right back, making Addison jolt.

Addison nodded, she had used a poor choice of wording although she never felt any connection to that pregnancy like she had with Hannah's.

"Let's do this, end this for good." Declan said, tossing her the keys to the Lamborghini.

Addison beamed, remembering leaving this car with him when she went undercover.

"Don't forget your headset." Declan smirked. He liked taunting her as they drove. Addison hated that, but she had a plan she always does.

Declan started his car first, Addison did the same. Revving up her engine, she remembered how much fun she had in this car years before.

"Ready for our final ride?" Declan said through the headset.

Addison swallowed hard, "Let's end this, now." She said, pushing her foot on the gas. She needed to buy some time, but how much time. She knew the team was flying in, and her father and Spencer should already be here. But how fast can they get here?

* * *

"I don't give a shit if this isn't my jurisdiction, a federal agent is in danger." Spencer was furious.

"Sir, I am aware of the situation, but I ensure you, officer Declan is not involved in any of this." The sheriff stated.

"It's Doctor, and maybe you don't know your officers as well as you should." Spencer snapped right back, looking his dead in the eye.

Spencer didn't even hear the door open, but he sure did hear what was said next. "I am Agent Rossi and you either get my daughter here alive, or I'll make sure you never have another police badge again."

The look in the sheriff's eyes, his jaw nearly hit the floor. "Era, yes sir..I mean, Agent. I will get right on this."

David then looked over to Spencer who had Hannah hanging on his back, asleep.

"Don't ask, she's had a rough few days." Spencer said, shifting his weight.

"Here, let's go put her somewhere she can get more comfortable." David said, helping Spencer get his granddaughter off and onto a small couch.

"Quick question, are any of you aware of how many and what kind of cars Declan has?" Spencer asked a few of the other officers.

"I know he has a Maserati, parents gave it to him…for god knows what." One officer claimed.

"And when his girlfriend…err I mean, Fiancee left, she left him her blue Lamborghini." Another spoke.

"That was Addison's." David quickly said, getting up.

"When she left him, he said it was his now." The officer said, looking nervous.

"Are you aware of how their relationship was?" Spencer asked, hoping they saw something they missed or that Addison failed to mention.

"I know that Declan was very protective over her and she was really young, we all thought she was a hooker." Spencer's face tightened as the officer said that.

David tried not to laugh, but he believed she probably seemed like one.

"What makes you say she might have been a hooker?"

"Because of how young she was, and she was antsy…a lot. Like her pimp was out looking for her and she didn't want to be seen with a guy." The officer explained.

"I'm assuming you guys didn't know that Declan was abusive to her in every single way possible." David said, shaking his head.

"He's an extreme narcissist." Spencer stated.

"To be honest, none of us really knew him outside work except for Missy." The sheriff stepped in.

That's when the door opened and in came Derek, Hotch, and JJ.

"Who the hell is Missy?" David asked, he was beyond agitated.

"Missy is his girlfriend, his new one." The sheriff said, finally.

"Sir, they were dating the whole time him and Addison were together." One of the officer who had been quiet said.

"Officer…what's your name?" Spencer asked, trying to read his vest.

"Who gives a shit about his name, hey buddy why don't you come and open your mouth about your pal." David said quickly.

"We have a badass over here, don't we?" The officer stood up slowly and strangely which caused all of them to draw their guns.

"Put your hands up, now!" Derek commanded, loudly.

"My name is, Freddy, not 'who gives a shit', but thanks, that does have a nice ring to it." He scoffed.

"What do you know about Declan and Addison that we don't already know." Hotch spoke, his face emotionless.

Freddy stood there, looking very pleased with himself. He liked having valuable information.

"Missy isn't a woman." Freddy spoke. "Missy is me." His smiled was huge.

"So, Declan's gay?" Spencer was confused now.

"Why else did we need to kidnap Addison, get her clean, hold her captive, and get her pregnant?" Freddy laughed. "If we would've known how fucking important this little bitch was, we would've never taken her…well, Declan took her, not me. Declan has grown attached to her."

"You sick son of a bitch." Derek said, jaw wide open.

"Addison never once mentioned you." Spencer said, still trying to wrap his head around everything.

"That was the one missing piece then, me." He said.

"Where would Declan take her?" Hotch asked.

Freddy crossed his arms, and gave a mocking smile.

"You are getting locked up for a long time, so either you tell us and you leave her alive, or you leave this building in a body bag." David said.

Freddy twirled and messed with the solid gold ring on his finger, and pulled up his long sleeved shirt, revealing a tattoo.

"Wait, stop!" Spencer moved over to him, holding out his wrist.

"What does this tattoo mean?" Holding his wrist tightly.

"Look familiar, Doctor…" Freddy smiled, knowing what he was seeing was tattooed on Addison.

"What does it mean!" Spencer yelled, this was the true missing piece.

Freddy's smiled faded away, "It represents the one thing all three of us could be ourselves without judgment, fear, or sadness…it was our get-away from reality…the one thing that binned us together as one…Addison completed us, she was our missing piece that we had been in search of for so long… she was the best thing that ever happened to us…until she got away."

"You need to tell us, where this place is." JJ said, stepping forward.

"Please" Spencer begged, he needed Addison back.

"There's a really huge abandoned part of what was an amusement park… there is the biggest racetrack ever… it'll less than fifteen minutes from here." A tear slipped from his eye as JJ arrested him.

"Doctor Reid," Freddy said as they were all about to leave. Spencer turned around looking straight at him.

"She's always loved you, and always will. As we did…those things to her… she would cry out for you, begging you to save her. She was a sweet soul… So kind, even when we beat her senselessly. Don't let her die at Declan's expense. Please, she's too special to die." Freddy spoke.

"I hate you for all that you did to her, she was perfect and you and Declan… you both broke her, turned her into a monster that she isn't and no matter how hard she tried to do better, you two took her down…and for that, I hope you and Declan rot in hell." Spencer said, and quickly turned around walking out the door.

9


	22. Chapter 22

As always, I do not own Criminal minds or anything except my OCs. Enjoy loves!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:

" _Why are you doing this to me?" She was shivering, holding onto her knees in a fetal position._

" _Dec, we can't do this…she's a human-being." A voice said from right outside the door._

" _What other fucking choice do we have? Everyone will find out about us if we go to donors and crap." Declan's voice was so easy to pick out._

" _Please…someone tell me what is going on…please." Addison begged. "Can I at least wear some clothes?" She had been stripped of her clothes only to wear a bra and panties._

" _She's a smart one too, straight out of Yale." Declan said, smirking._

" _She's probably well known…" The other said._

 _Then the door opened, Declan walked in holding hands with the other guy._

" _I'm Freddy, but you will refer to me as Missy."_

 _Addison swallowed hard, looking up at them as she was handcuffed to a bed. "I'm Addison," She spoke softly, her voice not even sounding like her own._

" _I told you I picked a good one." Declan said, smiling at Freddy._

" _What am I going to be doing? I will do anything you say, just at least be honest with me, please."_

" _We're going to make a family, with your help." Declan spoke, he clearly had the upper hand to Freddy._

 _Freddy looked nervous, he kept swaying back and forth in a repetitive motion. This was clearly not his idea._

" _If this all works according to plan, you will be able to leave here unharmed and willingly within nine months or so." Declan said as Freddy stood there, almost hovering-like._

" _You're a fucking cop…" Addison finally realized who he was. "You got me clean to fix your fucking life?!" Addison then went black, opening her eye, her cheek stinging still._

" _I run things, bitch." Declan said, spitting at her, then walking out of the room._

" _You'll learn…soon enough." Freddy said, gently wiping the spit off of Addison's face. "I'm sorry."_

* * *

"You'll never win this, I promise you." His voice coming through her earpiece.

"In your dreams," Addison said, smiling swerving the car off the main course. Her speed picking up, the size of the track and the area around it was overwhelming. All she knew was that she needed to get away from him and then she was okay.

Addison made the decision to switch the headset off the channel they were using and to connect it to her phone.

"Call Spencer." She said using her wireless functions. She was so thankful for technology.

"Addison!" Spencer answered immediately.

"Babe…I'm so sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize, we are entering the track right now, you focus on the road, get out of his car reach." Spencer was nearly in tears.

"I have something I need to tell you…" Addison said.

"Tell me," Spencer's voice so soft and lovely.

And then there was a loud horrific noise coming from Addison's end, her phone disconnecting.

"He hit her…" Spencer said, putting the phone down, looking at her team members.

"We're going to need medics out here." Hotch said into his headset.

"Spence… you don't need to go see the scene." JJ said.

But Spencer was already jumping out of the moving car, running into the track. He could hear car's still racing, he was hoping Addison was still alive. The team were following closely behind Spencer.

When the team reached the main track, they weren't ready for the scene they were about to see face to face.

"Holy…shit." Morgan said, putting his gun back into his holster.

* * *

" _Life is…great." She said over the phone. The sense of peace she had from hearing Spencer's voice was like heaven._

" _You don't sound like yourself." Spencer said back._

" _I'm the same, Spence." Addison giggled. "So, what new Phd have you acquired?" She loved how smart he was._

" _Nothing nearly as awesome as what you've accomplished." He loved making her smile._

" _Yale was great, but New York…it's something else." Then there was a loud noise outside her door._

" _Shit," She said softly. "Spencer, I got to go, I will talk to you soon…I miss you."_

" _Wait-" Spencer said, but was cut off as she ended the call._

" _What have I told you about making calls." Declan's voice was loud, he had been drinking._

 _Addison rolled her eyes, "Go get your boy toy to bitch at."_

" _How about we go for a race?" Addison's eyes beamed as he said._

" _Does that mean… I can get a hit?" She was shaking in excitement._

" _No," He said instantly._

" _I drive better high." Addison whined._

" _Did I hear something about a race?" And like that, Missy was in the room._

 _Addison felt more comfortable calling him Missy, he was more feminine and if she dare call him anything else, she would regret that very quickly._

" _Yes, get ready, we leave in ten." Declan ordered._

 _When they got to the track; it was Addison in herLamborghini, Declan in his Maserati, and Missy in his Nissan /Skyline. Each driver had their headpiece on to communicate._

" _We're going to do a roll." Declan ordered, which made Addison roll her eyes from her car._

" _Let's go bitches." Addison said, excitedly. She was only happy when she behind the wheel of her Lambo. She was in control of the situation for once._

* * *

Both cars on fire. The entire team had their jaw's open in complete shock. They had never seen a scene like this before.

Addison's Lamborghini was on fire and flipped onto the side. Declan's Maserati was completely engulfed in flames and upside down.

"What…do…we… do." Spencer felt like his whole chest was under a ton of bricks.

No one knew what to do, where to even start.

"I think they're…" JJ said.

"No, she can't be…not after all we've been through!" Spencer screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Fucking son of a bitch, I hope he burns in hell." Morgan said, walking up to the wreckage.

Morgan shook his head, he could tell that Declan was a goner.

"What the…" Morgan said as he noticed the Lamborghini's car door was propped open.

"Guys, come here… The car's door is open."

Spencer was at his side instantly, looking at the door. "Look, she's not in there." He pointed.

"Then where is she?" JJ asked.

Spencer ran around the other side of the car, the car was right against a ditch. That's when Spencer noticed Addison's small body curled into a fetal position in the ditch.

"Addie!" He screamed running to her side.

The paramedics started arriving on scene.

"Jesus Christ, how did you get out?" Morgan asked.

Addison held onto Spencer tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Where's Hannah?" She finally spoke, coughing.

"Your Dad is with her at the station." Spencer said, kissing the top of her head.

"I can't breathe." She croaked.

The medics immediately started up a breathing treatment.

"Spence…" She said as loud as she could.

"What is it honey?" Spencer was right at her side again.

"I'm pregnant." She said looking into his eyes.

* * *

~Fin.

I truly hope you enjoyed this story, and depending on response will determine if there is a sequel or not. I love you guys and your never ending support, especially you, Samii. xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

Due to popular demand, I have started a sequel and chapter one is already posted! I hope you are all as thrilled as I am. Please go read and favorite! I love you all so much! xoxo


End file.
